Pasado, Presente y Futuro
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: Cuando por fin recuperaron a Emma Swan de la posesión del Oscuro, todo en Storybrooke comienza a cambiar para algunas personas. Esta historia SwanQueen desenvuelve dudas o las agranda, ¿triunfará el verdadero amor? Les invito a descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta nueva historia Swanqueen se me ocurrió gracias a la traducción del fic Double Trouble, es completamente diferente cabe señalar y voy a dedicárselo a la traductora de esa historia, Natalia (franchiulla) espero te agrade.**

 **Les dejo este primer capítulo esperando que les fascine como a mí.**

 **La ambientación musical para esta historia la pueden buscar en youtube como:**

 **Art of Life de X- Japan**

 **Y bueno como saben, ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene afan de lucro y solo es para diversion de los lectores.**

 **Disfruten y no se olviden de dejar un comentario. Ya que no saben cuanto alegran e inspiran para seguir escribiendo.**

 **P.S.**

 **To Guest: I've received a review in English. I think that it is from fanfiction administration's or maybe I have readers in this idiom that they don't understand completly the way of the drama in here. But sorry I won't untag this history because it is clearly a Swanqueen version. The only thing is that Emma and Regina are in shock by their feelings and have some trouble to accept this. Give a chance to this history please.**

 **Any way thank you for the review and sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Pasado, Presente y Futuro**

Capítulo 1. Nada volvió a ser igual.

Emma luchaba con el corazón para oponerse a las decisiones del Oscuro que habitaba en ella. Sus manos se habían levantado atacando así a Hook y Regina con energía oscura, ambos que seguían insistiendo, incluso actuando en equipo como héroes para poder traerla de vuelta, sin embargo la fuerza que estaba empleando la rubia para contenerse estaba acabando con su vida.

Lagrimas rojo claro salieron del rostro diamantado de Emma, esto debido al esfuerzo que estaba conteniendo, Mary Margaret, David y Robin se encontraban desmayados después de un ataque de la rubia muy cerca de los otros dos héroes en pie. Regina intentaba igualar la magia protegiendo al pirata, cosa que ni en sus más recónditas pesadillas se imaginaba que podía ocurrir, porque no solo no le agradaba, para ella no tenia clase alguna, aunque con tal de traer a la madre biológica de su hijo de vuelta, estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso soportar este martirio y ayudar a tener su final feliz a la salvadora, aunque el enclenque que había elegido no le gustaba como figura paterna de su hijo.

La Emma Oscura, comenzó a resentir los ataques de su corazón, donde era la verdadera Emma quien atacaba, sus manos comenzaban a temblar menguando sus fuerzas. Entonces fue superada por la energía violeta de la alcaldesa. Un grito de dolor se escuchó en la rubia, tumbándola en el pavimento de la calle principal de Storybrooke, lugar donde se había acontecido el enfrentamiento.

Tanto Hook como la morena corrieron al auxilio de la salvadora, sabían que aún estaba ella luchando. – Vamos Emma, amor reacciona.- Dijo angustiado el pirata mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, sangre comenzaba a brotar de la boca de Emma, se sentía morir, escuchaba muy lejos las palabras de su novio y sentía la calidez de su abrazo, el amor del joven la calmaba, su respiración comenzó a ser pausada, su corazón llevaba la lucha hasta el último momento, la piel de la mujer comenzó a cambiar, ese brillo diamantado comenzó a dar paso a una piel normal, abrió los ojos y los observo.

Tanto Hook como Regina se encontraban hincados a su lado, Hook la sostenía y en ambos se veía la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.- Emma, amor, no aminores tu lucha quédate con nosotros. – La chica tomo la mano del pirata, la luz en su alma carcomía a la oscuridad, librándose por fin de la amenaza del Oscuro encapsulándolo como si fuera cáncer. La chica les sonrió, sabiendo que no hizo daño grave a sus seres queridos, calmando su pesar. Su pecho inhalo todo el aire que pudo levantándose pero al exhalar en un suspiro la vida se le fue escapando como agua entre las manos.

Nooo, no me dejes Swan.- Dijo derramando lágrimas visiblemente desesperado. El pirata la deposito en el suelo y comenzó a darle primeros auxilios. Nada de lo que hacia la hacía reaccionar, entonces la aferro contra sí, sabiendo que otra vez había perdido a su amor. La acercó entonces y le dio un cálido beso de despedida lleno de amor. Aun esperanzado, incluso Regina que tenía sus manos crispadas en su regazo conteniendo las lágrimas intentando mantenerse firme, sentía quebrar su corazón, por alguna razón sintió esa misma tristeza como la que sintió cuando perdió a Daniel.

Haz algo… Por favor.- Dijo suplicante el novio de su amiga fallecida. Ofreciéndosela y ella no pudiendo negarse a acunarla en sus brazos, el sentimiento le sobrepasaba haciéndole doler su pecho.- Tal vez aun no es tarde.- Dijo el pirata, Regina más que nadie sabía que la magia no devolvía la vida, pero quería confiar en ello, quería confiar que aún quedaba un hilo de vida en la rubia a la cual aferrarse, no se dio cuenta cuando su coraza se quebró y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente, esto era su culpa, Emma Swan se había ofrecido a salvarla, pegó su frente en la de ella, sus lágrimas cayeron al rostro de la rubia, de su cuerpo comenzó a destilar energía de color morado, le estaba ofreciendo parte de su vida si fuera necesario. Y traspasaba a Emma. "Si había algo aun de vida en ella, seguro reacciona", pensó la alcaldesa esperanzada, sintiéndose cada vez más y más débil.

Emma por otra parte, su último suspiro de vida se aferró a la magia de la morena, las cosas no habían pasado como con Daniel que la madre de Regina le había aplastado el corazón, de modo, que aquí la expectativa causaba esperanza, la verdad era que la rubia moría, sintió todo el amor de Killian, pero aunque quiso responder, no fue suficiente para hacerla regresar, después de todo sentía que iba a un lugar pacífico y tranquilizador. Sin embargo la magia de Regina era como la morena, tempestuosa, obstinada, dominante, amorosa y fue como un arrebato en su ser. No pudo más que ser guiada por esta, devolviéndola a la vida.

Regina comenzaba a desmallarse, cuando el rostro confundido de Emma abrió los ojos.- ¿Regina? – La morena desfalleció de cansancio perdiendo la conciencia durmiéndose, pero tranquila y con una sonrisa, pues lo había logrado, Emma Swan estaba viva. Y eso la hacía muy feliz. Killian por otra parte abrazó a ambas y beso a Emma.- Regresaste a mi Swan.- La rubia solo le sonrió aun confundida por lo que había sucedido hace algunos momentos.

* * *

La recuperación de ambas mujeres se había dado muy rápido, tan solo en una semana, Regina había dormido mucho pero con ello recupero todas sus fuerzas y estaba como si nada, incluso se mostraba en extremo sonriente, su felicidad era tal que el día que sucedió la tragedia y el milagro lo oficializo como día conmemorativo en Storybrooke, de modo que en esa fecha cada año se celebraría el día del Milagro. Por otra parte Emma sufría de algunas mallugaduras aun, porque realmente golpeo su cuerpo con su magia para encapsular al oscuro. Pero estaba bien.

Así que el día del Milagro se celebró con una semana de atraso hasta esperar, Emma se sentía confusa y cohibida, hasta las ganas de huir del lugar estaban invadiendo su mente. Y es que todos se desvivían por felicitarla, como si ella hubiera sido el héroe, pero ella fue la villana de esa historia y a pesar de eso todo el pueblo lucia muy feliz de tenerla de vuelta, eso era admirable de ese pueblo, tal vez se debía a que al final, ella era hija de personajes de cuentos, ella también comenzaba a pertenecer al lugar. Si Storybrooke era su hogar. No podía huir de ahí.

Emma… ¿Estas bien?- Mencionó Snow notándola algo cohibida con todo ese asunto. La rubia sonrió a su madre y le hizo un cariño a su pequeño hermano Neal. La aparto del gentío, ya que una multitud de puestos se habían puesto en el festejo y hacia lucir al pueblo muy colorido, sin embargo Emma cumplía su deber como Sheriff del pueblo.- La verdad no entiendo como Regina se aferró a la idea de esta tontería del día del Milagro.- Refunfuño la rubia.

¿No te sientes a gusto o contenta amor?- Preguntó con cierta preocupación la pequeña morena, madre de la homenajeada. –E…Emm.- Negó.- No sé quién le instaló esa idea a Regina en la cabeza. Es en extremo ridícula, ¡fui la villana de la historia!- La cara de Mary Margaret comenzó a enrojecerse de pena y para sorpresa de la rubia su madre mencionó.- Fue idea mía. Estábamos todos tan felices y no fue nadie excepto tu quien le hiciste frente al Oscuro, estamos perfectamente conscientes.

La rubia abrió un poco la boca. A su madre no le podía reclamar nada, fue una de las que más sufrió y con una con las que más se ensaño el Oscuro. Alzó una ceja y suspiro.- Eso no deja de ser una locura, sabes… No sé porque Regina accedió.

Mary Margaret le acomodo un cabello a su hija, sonrió y pensó su respuesta, como deduciendo por qué.- Seguramente es porque te quiere mucho.- Y de eso no quedaba duda, para Mary Margaret, esa fachada fría y arrogante y ajena a todo de la alcaldesa no era cierta, sabía que la muchacha que una vez la salvo existía dentro de ella, y Emma era importante para ella, si no, no se hubiera arriesgado a perder su vida para salvarla.

El impacto de esas palabras se dio en la mente de la rubia, sus mejillas comenzaron a tener un matiz rojizo. Y solo asintió.- Tendré que tragarme todo este teatrito para darles gusto.- Beso a su mamá. – Ahora tengo que dar mi recorrido esperando que todo esté en orden, tanta algarabía trae problemas con el alcohol. - Rio Emma, divisando a un Leroy instalado en el puesto de Rabbit tomando una cantidad de cerveza inigualable. Y al girar la cabeza en dirección donde estaba el enanito, Mary no pudo también reír y asentir a su hija para que vaya a hacer su trabajo.

* * *

Llego la tarde y todos los involucrados se comenzaron a acercar a la gran tarima donde los héroes serian honrados. Emma sonrió al ver acercarse a Killian. Este se acercó y le dio un beso que fue respondido aunque con cierto decoro, la rubia se sintió confundida y ese pequeño instante de duda fue percibido por el pirata, más no dijo nada.

Entonces Emma dirigió la mirada a la acera en la que venían Robin y Regina tomados de la mano, la morena parecía evidentemente contenta, su sonrisa desapareció, por la impresión de que Robín la hacía inmensamente feliz. "Qué diantres te pasa Emma, eso es genial, que sea feliz." Pensó la rubia, para luego volver a sonreír, la alcaldesa lucia despampanante con su vestido rojo y sus zapatos del mismo color, no sabía cómo podía caminar con tacones de aguja, entonces con ello, y el subir de Robin junto con ella habían terminado de reunirse todos, porque incluso Mary y David se encontraban en la tarima muy interesados en todo lo que acontecía a su hija.

Entonces la morena saludo a todos pero al llegar a Emma Swan, le acomodo el cuello de la clásica chamarra roja de la salvadora y se la aliso para luego regalarle una sonrisa cautivadora.- Luces muy contenta hoy Regina.- Dijo picando la rubia. La ceja derecha de Regina se alzó.- Tanto como para disfrutar verla con su moda poco femenina y pasada de moda y sin elegancia alguna, Emma.- "Así que era eso le agradaba verla viva y siendo la señorita Swan" pensó, aunque se había portado un tanto maternal, solo con Henry actuaba de ese modo para que este presentable, ambas se sonrieron con cierta complicidad y todo el discurso de la morena comenzó.

Hace una semana, nuestro hogar estaba en un caos sin precedente, Héroes arriesgaron su vida, para ofrecernos paz y establidad y para regresarnos a nuestra querida Sheriff, Emma Swan, el milagro se dio gracias al amor que ella tiene a los habitantes de Storybrooke. Siendo ella misma quien nos dio la solución a costa de su vida. Honremos hoy a la salvadora de este pueblo y gran amiga de todos, así como a los héroes que nunca dejaron de luchar por recuperarla.- Se acercó a cada uno de ellos dejándoles una estrella de oro, con un cristal de polvo de hadas en medio, colgándolo en una parte visible de su vestimenta. Entonces susurro a la rubia.- ¿Nos deleitaría con unas palabras Sheriff?

¿Eh?- Se sorprendió Emma sintiéndose obligada ante la mirada tan penetrante y cautivadora de la alcaldesa, torpemente llego al micrófono viendo como todos aplaudían festejándolos. La rubia comenzó a sudar, suspiro.- Eh…Bueno yo… Yo siento que no soy quien debería ser homenajeada… Sino ellos.- Se volteó hacia el pirata y la alcaldesa. Estos dos abrieron mucho los ojos.- Regina y Killian hicieron el milagro del que tanto hablan. Ellos salvaron mi vida, esas dos personas que siempre han visto como villanos de los cuentos… No son más que héroes y así deben verlos siempre...- Sin saber más que decir, solo dejo una palabra más.- Gracias.- Se alejó del micrófono volviendo a su lugar.

La reacción de los habitantes fue un silencio mortal atónitos a las palabras de la rubia, después de todo ese hecho no borraba que habían sido villanos, sin embargo Henry entre los espectadores vitoreo y chiflo, causando que las demás personas reaccionaran y también lo hicieran, comenzando a ver a esos dos villanos redimidos como héroes.

Sin más la alcaldesa invitó a los habitantes a disfrutar de la celebridad y Emma huyo con el pretexto de seguir trabajando, sin embargo Killian se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba y la siguió, la chica inconscientemente se fue a esconder al muelle, el ver el mar la tranquilizaba.

* * *

A veces me gustaría saber que hay en esa cabeza tuya, para que no me preocupases.- Dijo sentándose a su lado su novio, mientras la tomaba de la mano. Ella sonrió dio un apretón a su mano y la apartó. Sonriendo poco. – No creo que te gustaría saberlo.- Dijo volviéndose a sumergir en silencio la rubia, que como siempre batallaba para decir sus sentimientos.

Killian suspiro.- Ya una vez te lo dije, yo estoy aquí para ti, independientemente de la relación que tengamos pues soy tu amigo.- La alentó a continuar. La rubia lo observo.-Lo sé… Aunque… Creo que para darme valor a confesarte algo, necesito un poco de licor.- El joven saco la botella que siempre lleva consigo y se la tiende a su amada.

Esta la abre y da un trago para saborear el whisky y se la regresa a su novio. Sin embargo no menciona nada. Pero él sí.- Es sobre Regina cierto… Con todo lo que paso algo en ti cambió.- El mismo joven se confesaba, ya que el mismo sentía algo de culpa, el no pudo revivirla y ella sí.

Se supone que el amor verdadero causa milagros…- Comenzó la chica mirándolo con angustia.

Lo sé.- Mencionó el pirata.

Sentí a Regina, su voluntad, su no sé si llamarlo amor… tal vez cariño… no me soltaba, también te sentí a ti, pero la paz me llamaba, ella fue un torbellino que entro a devolverme con ustedes.- Suspiró.

Te gusta.- Dijo él con cierta melancolía.

Ella dirigió su mirada sorprendida a los ojos de Killian.- Yo… Bueno…

El asintió y puso sus manos en sus hombros y beso su frente.

Ella dejo caer un par de lágrimas.- Eso no deja que yo siento algo por ti, solo que bueno… Además nunca me han interesados las mujeres…Pero… Además ella tiene a alguien… Además ella es heterosexual… Además yo no estoy segura…- Y él puso un dedo en los labios rosas de la joven. Provocando que callara.

Swan, porque eres lo que más me importa en la vida tengo que tomar la decisión. Porque veo que tú necesitas tiempo para encontrarte.- La abrazó y besó su cabello.- Debemos terminar, debes ser libre y debes pensar en todo esto, quitarte los miedos o en su caso si no es lo que quieres pues sabes que yo siempre te voy a amar.

La chica volvió a ver a su ahora ex novio directo a los ojos, sorprendida por la elección del joven.- No…- Dijo confundiendo al joven que no sabía a qué decía no.

Entonces la rubia se obligó a explicar.- Quiero que seas feliz Killian, que encuentres a alguien que en verdad te haga feliz, yo no sé cuánto tiempo tendré mis dudas y tú… Bueno mereces ser feliz de ya…

Tú también amor… tú también…- Beso su cabeza y la dejo que meditara marchándose del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, como dije en mi último capítulo de Dark Swan, este sería mi próxima actualización. Espero les resulte el capítulo tan divertido como para mí fue escribirlo, ya saben que mi humor es un tanto negro jajajaja, pero esta light créanme y bastante bueno… Creo yo que bastante QueenSwanesco :P**

 **Agradezco los comentarios de:**

 **Love Girl, por ser una chica terriblemente adorable ;)**

 **franchiulla a la que le dedico esta historia por su esfuerzo y porque su traducción me inspiró a realizar esta historia, por cierto un pirata tiene un honor retorcido pero lo tiene y yo si se lo veo ;)**

 **yara sosa, linda ya me habías dejado olvidada es bueno leerte nuevamente en los reviews, espero que nuevamente esperes el siguiente ;)**

 **Vnat07, mi querida hija creo que esta vez odiaras a Robin, pero seamos sinceras, Regina tiene sentimientos por él y es correspondida, claro que esta historia se trata de entender que es el verdadero amor…**

 **aquarius7, que más te puedo decir, yo en verdad estoy honrada contigo con cada review cosa que no sabes cómo te agradezco tus palabras de aliento, es maravilloso leerte en verdad y espero te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Y para todos aquellos que no se han animado a dejar un mensaje pero me ponen un favorito o follow, muchas gracias, pero ojala pronto se animen a dejar comentario ya sea bueno o malo, las criticas también se aceptan, realmente ayudan a pulirnos como escritores y no solamente ser unos meros aficionados. – Les guiña el ojo y les sonríe ampliamente.**

 **Bien ahora debo decir que ni Once Upon a Time ni los personajes aquí utilizados me pertenecen y bueno esta historia no tiene ningún afán de lucro solo por pura diversión y entretenimiento mío y de los lectores.**

 **Y aquí les dejo la ambientación, lo pueden encontrar en youtube de esta forma:**

 **X JAPAN - Endless rain (Sub español)**

 **Y bueno también los invito a leer mis otras historias, cabe señalar que la próxima que actualizaré es una de vampiros "El abrazo de Ringer Donovan".**

 **Disfruten y rían ;)**

 **P.D.**  
 **Estuvo genial el capítulo de Once Upon a Time 5x01 :D**

 **P.S. 2**

 **To Guest: I've received a review in English. I think that it is from fanfiction administration's or maybe I have readers in this idiom that they don't understand completly the way of the drama in here. But sorry I won't untag this history because it is clearly a Swanqueen version. The only thing is that Emma and Regina are in shock by their feelings and have some trouble to accept this. Give a chance to this history please.**

 **Any way thank you for the review and sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. La cruda realidad… El presente.**

El ruido sonoro del despertador era demasiado cruel para el estado de la rubia que con un manotazo puso fin al suplicio que estaba pasando.- Ughhh.- Fueron las únicas palabras que mencionó.

Voy al trabajo cariño y tu padre esta cubriéndote perfectamente, te calenté una taza de chocolate, la deje sobre la barra.- Dijo Snow de forma dulce y sonora, pero el motivo era despertarla y castigarle, no le agradaba ver a su hija en el estado que llego, realmente había tomado demasiado, tuvo que llevarla David a su habitación, ella la arropo y trato de sacarle lo que le ocurría, toda una semana había actuado rarísimo, pero lo peor vino ayer.- Besos amor ya tengo que irme.- Cerro la puerta.

Ay…- Dijo sobándose su sien y saltando de dolor con el ruido de la puerta. Se acomodó la melena rubia despeinada pasando su mano derecha por su cabeza, se observo, al parecer Mary Margaret le había arropado porque llevaba puesto su bata de dormir, bajo descalza las escaleras, todo estaba sumamente tranquilo, todo con excepción de su corazón.

Se sentó en un banco frente a la barra y se apoyó en esta, la verdad es que estaba deseando una cerveza para esa resaca que tenía, miro el chocolate caliente con canela, sonrió un poco, al menos tenía una familia que se preocupaba por ella. Bebió un sorbo, la verdad era que el dulce no era su fuerte en esos momentos, pero continuó hasta terminarlo preguntándose mientras lo hacía, que había dicho a su madre en la noche, recordaba vagamente que Mary Margaret había preguntado que le ocurría sumamente preocupada. Pero la verdad, no recordaba nada más de esa plática. Esperaba en verdad que se haya quedado dormida.

Por otra parte, su sueño fue distinto, ese lo tenía muy pero muy vivido. Suspiró. – Solo en sueños puedo sentir tu amor.- Susurro para sí misma la rubia. Y es que el hecho era que revivía en sus sueños ese torbellino que la había traído de vuelta a la vida, la mirada de Regina en ella creía ver ese sentimiento que tanto deseaba, sonrió para sí.- Emma Swan… Qué tonta eres… Eso… Eso simplemente no va a suceder… No ahora…

* * *

El día había pasado muy rápido, cuando el joven entro a su casa era la hora de la comida, olía delicioso como de costumbre, de hecho mucho mejor, su madre había horneado un pastel, ese olor era inigualable.- Ya vine ma.

Regina sonrió al escuchar a su hijo desde la cocina mientras sacaba el pastel, de hecho, tenían visitas, Robin y su hijo estaban ya sentados en la sala, sin embargo la morena también puso los ojos en blanco y es que esos nuevos modales de Henry eran debido a la convivencia con Emma, usualmente antes de haberse perdido ese año con él, cuando la maldición los devolvió a todos los demás al bosque encantado, su hijo decía mamá correctamente como todo niño educado. Suspiró. Últimamente por extraño que parezca Emma Swan salía en sus recuerdos por cualquier cosa, tal vez se debía a que desde el día de la celebración del milagro sentía que le huía.

Henry…- Dijo Robin, mientras Regina traía el pastel que era lo único que le faltaba por poner en la mesa.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

El chico, observó la mesa, todo lo que estaba en ella era su comida preferida, luego vio salir a su madre de la cocina con una gran sonrisa, eso le alegraba, pero le parecía sospechoso.- Si… Claro.- Sonrió el chico con un poco de duda que evidencio.

Robin miró a Regina, se paró para ayudarla con el pastel para luego dejarlo en la mesa.- Volvemos en un momento amor.- Le dio un beso en los labios y se acercó a Henry, quien apenas había dejado su mochila a un lado de su asiento. Robin le dio una palmada en la espalda y dejo su mano en el hombro del joven moreno.- ¿Me acompañas?- El joven asintió mientras juntaba las cejas extrañado por todo.- Si…

Ambos salieron y se quedaron a la sombra del manzano de Regina.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó sin más Henry.

Henry… Yo… Bueno sé que no te opones a la relación de tu madre y yo.- El chico asintió por lo obvio.- Quiero ver feliz a mi madre.- Dijo reafirmando lo obvio al rubio.

Si…- Dijo nervioso Hood.- Le he pedido anoche a tu madre su mano en matrimonio y ella me ha aceptado. Pero quería pedir tu aprobación también.- El chico abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

El entonces entendió por que todo estaba para complacerlo, su mamá lo quería de buen humor. Fueron segundos de silencio que tenían todo nervioso al rubio. Y cuando reaccionó el joven solo pudo decir.- ¡Felicidades a ambos! Pero tienes que hacer verdaderamente feliz a mi mamá ¿entendiste?- Dijo esto último en tono amenazador, en forma de broma para que el rubio se tranquilizara.

¡Por supuesto!- Dijo el rubio.- ¡Gracias por darnos tu aprobación!- El chico sonrió, en verdad esperaba que los polvos de Campanita no se hayan equivocado, porque se supone que el final feliz de su madre era Robin y no tenía por qué evitarlo… Aunque recordó también todo lo que hizo el anterior autor… Como el engaño que hizo a sus abuelos para que compartieran el alma o su parte mala de su mamá biológica con la hija de maléfica. Y eso a veces le hacía suponer que muchas cosas pueden ser un engaño, pero veía bastante contenta a su madre, así que no tenía por qué oponerse a esa felicidad. Pero la verdad es que algo le venía rondando en la cabeza, desde que su madre despertó a su madre biológica de la muerte.

Vamos a comer.- Hood le dio una palmada al joven y comenzó a caminar, Henry lo vio alejarse y luego negó sacudiendo su cabeza, tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos y disfrutar de la felicidad de su madre que tanto lo merecía ya después de tanta soledad. Y camino hacia la casa para luego fijarse del anillo que llevaba puesto Regina, si… su sonrisa era demasiado sincera, su madre se veía realmente feliz.

* * *

El tiempo de la comida fue realmente ameno, cuando terminó tanto Hood como su hijo partieron a su casa y Henry ayudo a su madre a limpiar todo.- Sabes…- Decía el chico.- Estoy muy contento por ti Ma.- Le dio un beso.- Pero… Sabes, ahora que te cases y bueno la familia crezca, yo quiero pasar tiempo con Emma. Ella terminó con Killian y creo que está tomando todo esto muy mal.

"¿Eso era lo que ocurría? ¿Por eso Emma le huía?" Se dijo para sí Regina.- Por… ¿Por qué terminaron? – Quiso saber de inmediato la morena. El chico levantó los hombros.- No ha querido decírselo a nadie. ¿Podrías hablar con ella? Ustedes dos son buenas amigas… Tal vez te diga a ti… Tú sabes que cuando se cierra es difícil hacerla entrar en razón, siempre huye de su realidad.

Regina suspiro.- Ahora entiendo todo…- El chico junto las cejas visiblemente extrañado, un gesto que hizo que recordará a Emma pues se veía muy parecido a ella. - ¿Cómo?- Preguntó el chico que se había perdido ya.

Si, anoche Robin y yo estábamos en la cafetería de Granny y bueno… Emma lucía realmente ausente, aunque la saludamos no era la misma, la invitamos a la mesa y no aceptó, incluso Ruby, que puede sacarle a cualquiera las cosas pues no hizo mucho. En fin nosotros terminamos de cenar y salimos, ahí fue cuando Robin me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté… Creo que ese fue el momento en que Emma salió y ni siquiera se despidió.- El chico se extraño mucho.- Yo creo que te escucho mamá y como está algo mal pues… no quiso arruinarte tu noche.

Quizá es así Henry…- Pensó la morena, pero en su mente sabía que tendría que hallar el momento de hablar con Emma Swan, si puede ayudarla, lo haría, la verdad era que no quería ver mal a su amiga. "¿Por qué terminaste con ese pirata de ojos delineados Emma?" se preguntó la alcaldesa.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta, una que no pensaba abrir, la rubia estaba en un estado deplorable y es que no se recuperaba de lo que una noche antes había escuchado por casualidad. La verdad es que no había abandonado el restaurante de Granny porque aunque sea de lejos podía ver a Regina. Cuando esta y su novio se fueron, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pensó en ir a ver a su hijo, pero recordó que tal vez ellos iban a la casa y bueno sería un suplicio, lo que menos se espero es encontrar a un Robin arrodillado sacando un anillo de compromiso y Regina moviendo fervientemente la cabeza aceptando la proposición y tapando su boca por la sorpresa para luego lanzarse a los brazos del arquero y besarlo con pasión, lo único que podía hacer para no partirle la cara a ese idiota era salir de ese lugar e intentar borrar todo lo que vio, así que lo que hizo fue internarse en el Rabit a beber todo lo que pudo.

Seguían tocando la puerta, Mary y David no eran, ellos tenían llave… No quería ver a nadie, camino a la cocina se sirvió cereal y leche y regreso a la sala a sentarse y comer, era lo que se le daba mejor en esos casos de depresión. Porque eso de volver a ahogarse en alcohol con el día que paso como que no era buena idea, aun no recordaba que dijo a su madre.

Entonces agradeció que se hayan cansado de tocar, ya le martillaba el cerebro el ruido que estaban ocasionando y si iba a salir pero a poner en su lugar al latoso que estaba tocando sin cesar, se acomodo en el sillón, puso sus piernas sobre la mesa y se metió a la boca una graaan cucharada de cereal que comenzó a mascar tranquilamente, le gustaba esa tranquilidad, eso cuando vio aparecer una nube morada frente a ella que al disiparse mostró a una Regina visiblemente molesta del otro lado de la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala de sus padres.

Emma con trabajo trago lo que comía mientras su cabeza volvía a martillearle con el regaño de la señora alcaldesa Regina Mills.- ¡Señorita Emma Swan! ¡Cómo te has atrevido a no abrir la puerta a una Reina?! ¡Qué además es la alcaldesa de la ciudad y tu jefa! ¡Y por si fuera poco has estado evitando a tu mejor amiga, que además le debes la vida! ¡Vaya Princesa de cuento que resultaste ser, no tienes ni el más mínimo detalle de cortesía! ¡Y te vives preocupando a tus seres queridos! ¡Henry y yo estamos muy preocupados, tus padres también y no dices nada! ¡¿Ya no estás reclusa sabes?! Como para que te auto impongas una cadena perpetua en tu casa.- La ira de la morena lo expresaba en sus ojos, sus ademanes, pero entonces Emma fue viendo que la morena fue tomando un rubor rojizo en su rostro.- ¡Y Señorita Swan… ponte tu chaqueta… hace frío!- Dijo en tono demandante, sin embargo, mientras regañaba a Emma, Regina pudo notar el pantalón entallado de mezclilla que mostraba perfectamente las formas de la rubia, pero esta solo llevaba su camisa de dormir sin mangas y obviamente sin sostén y con el frío era evidente cierta parte del busto de la rubia que evidencio y bueno necesitaba cubrirse.

Emma tardo en reaccionar y bajo sus pies de la mesa de centro, dejando en esta su tazón de cereal.- Agradezco señora alcaldesa su visita y su preocupación por que no me dé un resfrió, pero evidentemente no me siento bien, por favor, si gusta regresar en otro momento más oportuno sería muy amable de su parte, además mi horario de trabajo el día de hoy ha concluido. – Evidentemente enfrentó como en los viejos tiempos a la morena, eso hacía que se sintiera bien, al igual que le vendría de maravilla pues pondría un poco de distancia para poder olvidarle.

Una cachetada sorpresiva se impacto en la mejilla izquierda de Emma Swan que la dejó destanteada por varios segundos.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- Dijo la morena, su voz estaba dolida evidentemente. La rubia junto sus cejas y cerró los ojos con cierto cargo de conciencia.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme como si fuera alguien no deseado y no tu amiga?- Recrimino Regina.

"¿Qué cómo puedo? Si Regina Mills puedo porque soy la imbécil que te ama con toda el alma para dejarte ser feliz con tu verdadero amor." Pensó la rubia para sus adentros y la miró.- Porque… no lo eres Regina. – Le dijo viéndola con su característica mirada felina que siempre la había retado.- Así que haz el favor de dejarme en paz. La única relación que tenemos tú y yo es la custodia de un hijo en común y la formalidad en el trabajo.- Sentencio secamente la rubia.

Regina mantuvo la mirada retadora, pero esto era una fachada, estaba intentando con toda su alma no derramar una lágrima enfrente de la rubia. – Si es así, en su nomina tiene el día descontado señorita Swan, su padre no tiene por que cubrir sus deberes.

Se contuvieron las miradas cuando algo las hizo voltear a la ventana, los gritos de pánico de los habitantes de la pintoresca ciudad de Storybrooke.- ¡Un monstruo volador gigante!- Gritaban unos mientras la inolvidable voz de Leroy gritaba todo paniqueado- ¡El padre de Dracula corran por sus vidas!

Volvieron a mirarse con cierto miedo evidente, Regina ladeo la cabeza y con la mirada le dijo a Emma mostrando la complicidad que siempre habían tenido que se pusieran la chaqueta, aunque lo disfrazó con una orden.- ¿Y que espera o será la exhibicionista de este pueblo?

Si… Digo no…- Emma obedeció corriendo por su revólver y chaqueta café miel y una vez lista solo la miró.- ¡Vamos!

* * *

Una nube morada apareció cerca del reloj del pueblo donde en la punta se encontraba un enorme murciélago parado con una de sus patas mientras con la otra tenia atrapada a una niña, tanto Snow, como David ya se encontraban en el lugar.- Hemos perseguido a esa bestia por todo el pueblo.- Dijeron ambos evidentemente cansados.

¿Pero de donde salió?- Dijo Emma, los tres la vieron con cara de "¿en serio Emma?" La chica evidentemente se lo estaba preguntando en serio.- ¿De qué me perdí?

Eso lo confirma.- Regina aun estaba enojada con ella.- La familia Charming no tiene cerebro en especial la cabeza hueca de su hija.

No es el momento Regina, tenemos que librarnos de esa bestia.- Reclamo Emma y los padres de la rubia cruzaban la vista de las mujeres peleando al enorme murciélago.

Emma entonces apunto con su revólver y disparo un par de veces, la distancia y los movimientos repentinos de la bestia hizo que se arrepintiera enseguida pues las balas pasaron rosando a la niña. Al mismo tiempo los padres de Emma solo le gritaban a su hija.- ¡Eso nooo!

Regina giro los ojos por lo idiota que se estaba comportando Emma en este día. Su enojo era tanto que estiro la mano y paralizó a la bestia, desapareció en una nube morada y tomo a la niña intentándose equilibrar y no caer, lo que no sabían era que el techo de ese reloj ya necesitaba un buen mantenimiento, Regina saco el corazón del murciélago y le ordeno que se marchara por donde vino, entonces el murciélago voló hacia la abertura por la que había viajado el Oscuro tiempo atrás, pero el aleteo provoco que Regina resbalara con todo y niña.

Emma veía todo con la boca abierta y al verla caer corrió para alcanzarla, su magia no funcionaba, al menos no cuando ella quería pero en esta vez deseo con toda su fuerza salvar a su amada y a la niña, y cuando se dio cuenta ella saltó y las atrapo, las mantenía abrazadas con mucha fuerza, pero descendió como si estuviera levitando, tan tranquilamente cual pluma al caer.

Cuando llegaron al suelo la niña se zafó corriendo a buscar a sus padres que estaban corriendo en esa dirección todos preocupados abrazando a su hija.

Mientras tanto Emma mantenía contacto con las caderas de Regina, como no queriendo terminar el abrazó mirándola a los ojos y Regina aun con su mano derecha aferrada al cuello de la rubia. Ambas tragaron saliva.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la rubia muy preocupada por lo ocurrido. La alcaldesa solo concluyo separándose sin quitar su vista de la rubia mientras se aclaraba la garganta evidentemente nerviosa.- Hay que buscar la forma de cerrar ese portal.- Emma solo asintió varias veces seguidas.

Y los encantadores solo notaron que entre esas dos había más que una simple amistad preguntándose. "¿Y ahora qué diantres pasaría?" Cruzaron las miradas y definitivamente confirmaron que ambos habían visto lo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar esta historia, la verdad es que entre el trabajo, mas el que se avecina en diciembre, visitas, mi salidas fuera y que estoy narrando para jugar vampiro la mascarada pues sí, me dejan poco tiempo para actualizar mis historias. Ténganme paciencia.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí. Y pues les dejo un poco de ambientación, que pueden encontrar en youtube de la siguiente manera:**

 **X Japan - Dahlia PV (Spanish Subittles)**

 **Ojala puedan dejar uno que otro comentario aunque sea una carita feliz o triste jajajaja para saber que les interesa la historia, porque desalienta un poco saber que te leen pero no comentan nada saben…**

 **Disfruten… Ah y mi siguiente historia en actualizar pues será la del Abrazo de Ringer Donovan.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo. Y ya saben esta historia se la dedico a Natalia (franchiulla) que una de sus traducciones me dio la idea para esta historia, gracias :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Lo inesperado… Pasado**

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, el hecho de que Regina trabajara en pro de un Storybrooke a salvo, no quitaban lo enojada que aun estaba con Emma Swan al haberle dicho que no era su amiga. La morena tomaba anotaciones en su oficina de varios libros de hechizos que había sacado de su cripta familiar.

Llevaba días sin comer bien, Henry su hijo, se había preocupado un poco por esto, pero es que simplemente estaba metida de lleno en arreglar algo que sentía fue su culpa al haber permitido que Emma se convierta en el Oscuro.

En todo caso, Henry externó su preocupación en casa de sus abuelos y de su madre biológica, ya que todos los días estaba comiendo con ellos pues Regina se encontraba trabajando. Por otro lado, Regina confiaba en que Emma cuidaría de Henry, tal vez no sean amigas y eso aun no acababa de gustarle, pero si algo entendía era que Emma no dejaría que le pase algo a su niño querido de ambas.

¿Has avanzado algo amor?- Preguntó el rubio a Regina. La alcaldesa levantó la vista hacia el frente, Robin llevaba desde la mañana con ella, después de llevar a su hijo a la escuela, había intentado ayudarla, pero el hecho era que él no entendía jeroglíficos extraños de entre todos los libros de la reina y acabó rindiéndose.

Tengo algo… pero no sé si sea tan fuerte como para sellar una abertura de tal magnitud.- Comento su novia.- Hay algo que aun no entiendo bien y sigo investigando.- Le sonrió mientras volvía su mirada al libro que actualmente tenía en manos. Pero al menos se sentía acompañada por el rubio y no la hacía sentir sola. Apreciaba eso en Hood.

Regina…- Comenzó el arquero volviendo a captar la atención de la alcaldesa que apartaba nuevamente la mirada del libro.- Deje que el pequeño Juan pasara por Ronald a la escuela, pero debo ir a comer con él. Así mismo pues tengo que ver como se encuentra el bebé que lleva… Amm…- Entonces Regina interrumpió.- Selena, me había olvidado que hoy es la cita médica. No te preocupes Robín… Estaré bien.- Le sonrió con cierto pesar, Regina podía aceptar a los hijos de Robín, lo había perdonado, todo indicaba que era su alma gemela, pero aun no aceptaba en el fondo que uno de sus hijos haya sido engendrado con su hermana, mientras sabía que ella no podría tener ningún fruto del amor. Era algo doloroso para ella, pero si quería que la relación funcionase, tenía que aceptarlo y era difícil porque ella no es sumisa.

Bien…- El mismo Robín se sentía mal por ese hecho, la verdad era que había sido tan estúpido como para no saber que Marian no se comportaba como la Marian que el recordaba y amo. Se levanto, caminó hacia su prometida, la beso, para luego salir del lugar hacia el bosque para compartir lo que quedaba del día con sus hijos.

* * *

En Granny´s la familia encantadora se encontraba finalizando la comida, Emma había pedido su hamburguesa para llevar, una pechuga a la plancha con ensalada, una cola y un agua mineral. Aun no estaba del todo segura, pero había prometido a Henry que vería que su madre se alimentara, así que le este huyendo a Regina o no, tendría que verla.

¿Estás seguro que no quieres acompañarme chico?- Preguntó la rubia ya a la salida del pequeño restaurant, atrás de Emma los encantadores solo negaban con la cabeza sin que se diera cuenta su hija indicándole así al muchacho que debía decir que no. El hecho era que tanto nieto y abuelos habían hablado de lo mal que se estaban poniendo las cosas entre las madres de Henry y bueno los abuelos viendo lo que habían visto el día en que el gigante murciélago atacó, aun sin indicarle a su nieto lo que habían visto, pues comenzaron a idear un plan para que al menos ellas dos pudieran verse nuevamente como se veían, volviendo a ser amigas y así reconozcan un sentimiento entre ellas, pues sabían que en los momentos de adversidad siempre se habían apoyado y Henry que aun no sospechaba lo que los abuelos tramaban y no es que les agradase del todo la idea, pero ver penando a su hija no era algo que tenían en mente, además que, bueno, si alguien sabía que el verdadero amor se da y no puede evitarse, es ellos. Y eso es lo que vieron en esas dos mujeres, aunque aun era un shock para ellos. Pero el amor sucede en todos lados y en todas las cosas y no se puede evitar. Y eso es algo que debían enseñar a Regina y Emma por igual.

Eh…No ma… tengo… Bueno tengo muuucha tarea que hacer.- Acabo de excusarse Henry, pues su primera intención era haber dicho que si.- Pues bueno, seremos yo y tu madre.- La verdad era que a Emma no le agradaba estar a solas con la madre adoptiva de su hijo pero bueno, una promesa era una promesa. Además había que aprovechar, porque mientras Regina se había enfrascado en libros y hechizos, la familia encantadora se había encargado de una cantidad de monstruos que habían salido de la abertura, el más asqueroso de ellos era al que Emma acabo nombrando como babosin, un cien pies gigante y viscoso, tal vez de un portal del bosque encantado y el país de las maravillas. Como resultado tanta presión por mantener a Storybrooke seguro, había hecho que Regina definitivamente se encierre a buscar la forma de cerrar esa abertura y encontrar una forma de abrirla solo para quien decida regresar a su lugar de origen.

Así que Emma solo se encogió de brazos con su bolsa de comida y casi arrastrando los pies con pesar fue a ver a la morena que le quitaba el sueño. Tanto era su pesar que un trayecto caminando de diez minutos lo hizo en treinta, pero al fin se encontraba en la puerta del despacho de la alcaldesa, tomo aire y se armo de valor para tocar a la puerta. Regina que no esperaba a nadie se extraño y observó en dirección de la puerta mencionando.- Adelante…- Su dedo estaba apuntando cierto punto que le pareció importante de lo que leía para no perderlo.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta quedo completamente sorprendida. Era Emma Swan, con su característica chaqueta roja, unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca llevando consigo una bolsa que identifico del restaurant local familiar.- Eh… hola…- Se escucho decir tímidamente a Emma.

Vaya Señorita Swan, esta sí que es una sorpresa. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?- Dijo en un tono evidentemente sarcástico y el Señorita Swan le indicaba a Emma que aun no le perdonaba.- Mmm… A nuestro hijo…- Mala elección de palabras de Emma como siempre y lo pudo notar en la mirada fría que casi la fulminaba.- Eh… Digo… ¡Regina!- Dijo elevando la voz y negando a la idea de que no le pudiera perdonar.

Para usted Señorita Swan soy la alcaldesa, su jefa. Y usted debería estar trabajando. Si no lo ve yo lo hago… ¿De qué privilegio goza usted?- Volviendo a ser completamente sarcástica con ella.- Regina…- La mirada que le daba Regina era cada vez más incomoda.- Eh… Señora alcalcesa…- Regina asintió.- Mucho mejor…- Eh si… pero… A lo que… Bueno… Nuestro hijo está preocupado por ti y acabo por preocuparnos a nosotros también y es que tiene razón. Entiendo el trabajo es trabajo.- Regina rió.- Si por eso usted está aquí en lugar de patrullando, usted entiende que es trabajar… Seguro…

El hecho que Regina se portara así con ella la estaba incomodando demasiado y cuando Emma no se siente bien con un asunto o huye o explota y fue esta última la opción que sucedió. Se acercó decidida con un gesto bastante enojado, acento con fuerza la bolsa en el escritorio.- ¡Basta ya Regina Mills! ¡Yaaa lo digo en serio!- Para luego asentar con fuerza sus manos en el escritorio haciendo retumbar el mismo y haciendo que las cosas en el se movieran de lugar haciendo incluso mover el dedo de Regina del escrito perdiendo así la parte que no quería perder.- ¡Cual es su problema señorita Swan!- Grito también la alcaldesa visiblemente molesta.- ¡Usted no tiene por qué preocuparse por mi ¿sabe?! ¡Usted fue la que dejo claro que no tenemos una amistad! ¡Y usted me acaba de hacer perder tiempo pues tenía señalado algo importante!

¡¿Podrías dejar de ser un graaaan grano en el trasero y escucharme?!- Dijo evidentemente molesta la rubia. Y viendo como evidentemente Regina quedaba más y más molesta.-¡Y-O L-O S-I-E-N-T-O! ¡¿Está bien?! No me sentía nada bien, me desquite contigo, pero… Si… Eres mi amiga… Ya te lo había dicho antes… La única que me puede entender… - La mirada que Emma le dio era la misma que su hijo le daba cuando hacia las cosas mal y que la morena simplemente no podía resistir, ahora sabía bien a quien se la había sacado.

La tensión de ambas se relajo.- Me heriste Emma…- Se sincero la alcaldesa.- En verdad lo hiciste y ni siquiera sé porque me dolió tanto. – La verdad era que si se ponía a pensarlo, solo sabía que se sintió tonta y engañada, incluso utilizada, como con un desengaño amoroso. Pero claro que no iba a externar eso. Entonces Emma jalo una silla frente al escritorio y se sentó de la misma forma que había hecho Robín temprano.- Perdóname Regina, no fue mi intensión… Además de Henry y mis padres… Tú eres la persona que yo podría decir la más cercana a mi…- Emma le hubiera gustado decir la persona que más me importa y amo y con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida pero solo menciono eso.- No te imagino casada con Robin…- Esto a Regina le sorprendió muchísimo. ¿A qué venía ese comentario? Emma se tuvo que regañar mentalmente también "Idiota, cómo pudiste decir eso".

¿Perdón? – Menciono Regina confundida. Entonces Emma se sacó un As bajo la manga.- Digo que me impacto la noticia, siempre pensé que seriamos tú, Henry y yo, las madres de nuestro hijo. Si… claro que no soy tonta te imaginaba estando con alguien, en este caso Robin… Yo probablemente con alguien… Pero no imagine que mi hijo tuviera un padrastro formalmente… Eso me impacto.- Ahora Regina comenzaba a entender.- ¿Te sentiste desplazada? ¿Qué ya no te necesitaría presente en la vida de nuestro hijo? ¿Por eso me lo pusiste muy formalmente de hincapié?- Emma abrió los ojos, esa pudiera ser la respuesta que debería dar y no decirle "No Regina, no es eso es que yo te amo e imagine que tendría la oportunidad de que seamos verdaderamente una familia Henry, tú y yo".- Eh… Si eso mismo…- Volviendo a huir de sus sentimientos la rubia calmo la furia de la alcaldesa.

Pero que tonta eres Emma… Yo siempre te necesitare a mi lado para educar a nuestro hijo… Yo solo había ido a verte porque me preocupe por ti… ¿Cómo es eso que terminaste con ese sucio pirata? ¡Si no me agrada pero a ti te agradaba!- Dijo en un tono un tanto mal humorado, el pensar en el pirata y Emma no le agradaba por completo… La salvadora se merecía algo más acorde con ella y su sangre real… Por un momento se dijo algo como un rey o una reina… Regina parpadeo un momento intentando borrar eso de su cabeza.

Si y me sigue agradando, pero después de todo lo que he pasado me di cuenta que no es amor. Y yo quiero amor.- Dijo sinceramente Emma, su mirada veía fijamente la de la morena, cosa que la puso algo nerviosa.- En… Entiendo.- Dijo tomando un poco de aire disimuladamente. Entonces al ver que comenzaba a haber algo de tensión cambio drásticamente el tema.- Traje la comida, vine a acompañarte a comer.

Regina sonrió y alzó una de sus cejas, la derecha.- ¿No habrás traído una de tus grasientas hamburguesas que pides cada vez que tiene que ser comida para llevar verdad?- Emma, sonrió así rompiendo el hielo y sacó su hamburguesa.- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?- Regina giro los ojos y negó.- Soy una reina sabes… ¡yo como un poco más refinado y además cuido de mi salud!- Emma rió bastante, comenzó a destapar de la charola la deliciosa hamburguesa y se la ofreció.- Vaaamos ni la has probado para que la desprecies así. -Regina negaba, la catsup brotaba visiblemente de la hamburguesa, con cierto asco se fue acercando y dio una mordida pequeña, entonces una gota de salsa cayó en el libro que estaba leyendo, sus ojos se agrandaron y buscó rápidamente un pañuelo mientras tragaba el trocito de hamburguesa que masticaba bastante. Lo limpio y la hoja quedó visiblemente manchada de rojo.- Ahora tendré una prueba de que estuviste aquí arruinando mi trabajo.- Hizo una mueca de falsa molestia. El hecho de tener a Emma ahí, siendo su amiga, acompañándola, sincerándose, eso le hacía inmensamente feliz que podía pasar que una reliquia pudiera mancharse solo por la imprudencia de la rubia y todas las imprudencias que también le hacía cometer y eso solo lo sintió con una persona hace mucho tiempo. Entonces abrió los ojos impactada por que acababa de entender el hechizo. Y sonrió visiblemente contenta, se paró rápidamente sorprendiendo a Emma.- ¡Eso es!

¿Eso es? ¿De qué me perdí?- Dijo la rubia visiblemente extrañada.- Pues que necesito sentir algo puro que me recuerde el lugar que quiero cerrar y algo del lugar fuerte del lugar en el que estoy.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente y beso su mejilla.- ¡Gracias Emma!- Dijo visiblemente emocionada, tomando una tiza de su escritorio, arrancando su hoja de escritos y encaminándose a la puerta.

Emma al sentir el beso se sorprendió, pero logro reaccionar rápidamente, solamente estiró la mano y la tomo de la muñeca tirando hacia sí misma al tiempo que mencionaba.- ¿Pero a donde crees que vas?- La morena sintió el jalón que la acercó mucho al cuerpo de Emma deteniendo así su avance y miro extrañada a sus ojos.- ¿Cómo que a donde? A hacer mi trabajo y poner a salvo a Storybrooke, voy a cerrar esa abertura.

Aaaa.- Dijo Emma visiblemente sorprendida.- No…- Dijo entonces con cierta autoridad.- ¿No?- Preguntó la alcaldesa confundida.- Henry me envió aquí porque teme que no te alimentes bien, se que la magia consume tanto física como espiritual y mentalmente y definitivamente no te voy a dejar ir a que gastes tus fuerzas, además podemos comer tranquilamente, no nos ha atacado nadie y bueno, para ti traje agua mineral y pechuga a la plancha con ensalada, no es que tengas que huir de la hamburguesa.

Regina sonrió y asintió.- Veo que te entrené bien.- Emma sonrió con cierta complicidad.- Bueno aun me falta mucho, aun tienes mucho que enseñarme.- Entonces Regina se sonrojo un poco y trato de ocultarlo acomodando su escritorio haciendo espacio para que ambas coman y dejando en una parte visible sus apuntes y su tiza. – Comamos…

* * *

Fue así que compartieron un momento en silencio, sin hacer nada salvo comer, viéndose alternadamente a los ojos, sintiéndose en paz. Eso era algo único. Por un momento se olvidaron de que Robin y el compromiso existía. Al terminar Regina solo la vio.- Es hora de trabajar, acompáñame, tienes trabajo también que hacer, no quiero a nadie en el radio, así que organiza a tu gente y tú también porque debo estar absolutamente concentrada.

Mientras caminaban a la calle principal, Emma hablo por radio para que su padre le ayudara a despejar la zona, tampoco había mucha gente circulando por el lugar después de los sucesos recientes de apariciones de monstruos por esa zona y si lo hacían siempre eran en grupos grandes que no se dejaban solos, así que eran fácil de decirles que despejaran el área.

Regina fue dibujando runas con la tiza que la rubia le notaba un brillo extraño, Emma entonces no resistió y comenzó a hacer preguntas a Regina mientras la seguía caminando lento mientras Regina pintaba con símbolos todo lo largo de la calle en toda la longitud de la abertura.- ¿Qué clase de gis brillante es ese?- Regina giro los ojos.- ¿Recuerdas que es lo que te dije? ¿Eso de que debo estar concentrada?- Pero al ver la cara de interrogación de la rubia que a veces le parecía más niña que Henry suspiro.- Es sal, una sal tratada con magia… La sal no es de mala suerte como muchos piensan, es un protector natural, siempre se ha utilizado en hechizos protegiendo un lugar o al mago o una persona rodeada en ella.

Oh… Entiendo…- Asintió la rubia.- ¿Puedo continuar?- Dijo en modo sarcástico la reina.- Eh… si perdón…- Al terminar toda la extensión, se puso en pie algo visiblemente cansada, eso de tener tacones para hacer esto dificultaba muchísimo las cosas, "pero una reina no perdía el porte y la elegancia" pensó Emma, cosa que casi le sacaba una carcajada pero la logro ocultar, no era que se quisiera burlar de la morena que tanto amaba en su momento más serio, la ayudo a levantarse eso sí.

¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Emma curiosa.- Ahora… Es el momento en que guardas silencio hasta que termine.- Emma obedeció y Regina entrelazó sus manos con Emma, ella era su ancla de este tiempo, mientras su mente fue a su pasado, buscando el sentimiento más puro que tuvo, ese fue el momento en que Daniel y ella huirían para casarse, recordó tan vívidamente mientras recitaba cosas extrañas para Emma y unas lagrimas surgían de sus ojos que se mantenían cerrados, no solo acababa ahí, surgía el sentir de su corazón roto clamando venganza, rayos y truenos salieron extrañamente del piso hasta el cielo y viceversa Emma que estaba al lado de Regina se cubrió los ojos y sentía el impacto de energía pero solamente lo sentía pero no la dañaba ni a ella ni a Regina por la protección que tenían.

Tanta energía hizo que las mujeres se tuvieran que tapar con sus brazos, la intensidad y frecuencia de cada uno de los rayos, algunos azules otros morados estaban basados de los sentimientos de Regina, la alcaldesa lo sabía, aun habían rastros de sus lágrimas en los ojos, pero funcionaba, o al menos eso sentía porque no podía verlo.

Emma notó lo sensible que estaba la reina y la jaló hacia ella abrazándola, cuando el último rayo golpeo el suelo, era uno de color azul, para ese entonces ambas mujeres se separaban, notando el cielo despejado y la fisura cerrada, ambas se vieron y sonrieron visiblemente contentas.

* * *

¿Regina?- Se escucho una voz cerca de ellas, justo donde el último rayo había caído, un hombre visiblemente asustado y confundido debido a que no conocía el lugar en donde estaba y las cosas que habían en ese lugar, todo era extraño, excepto esa mujer a la que llamaba.

La alcaldesa abrió los ojos visiblemente impactada por la sorpresa, su respiración se agitó.-¿Daniel?- Se alejó de los brazos de Emma y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el hombre que yacía aun sentado en el suelo todo aturdido, el chico llevaba la misma ropa de aquel día en el granero, cuando ella una mujer mucho más joven había decidido partir con él para casarse y vivir una vida con un final feliz.- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Daniel!- Corrió los últimos pasos y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Se abrazaron con fuerza.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Se supone que huiríamos… ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó todo confundido el primer amor de la reina. Regina le acarició el cabello.- Muchas cosas, demasiadas… Pero ahora… Ahora estas bien…- El chico parpadeo sin entender mucho. Y beso tiernamente sus labios, al separarse solo mencionó.- Si… Ahora lo estoy…

La mandíbula de Emma se encontraba desencajada. "¿Es en serio? ¿Primero un compromiso con Robin su alma gemela y ahora el regreso de su amor verdadero?" Todo indicaba que demostrarle a Regina Mills su amor no sería nada fácil…"Espera un momento Emma Swan… ¿Tú cuando decidiste que tenias que demostrarle tu amor a Regina?" Se regañaba a ella misma mientras tragaba saliva por la escena que veía, el abrazo embelesado que se daban.

Lamento interrumpir saben…- Dijo al fin la rubia.- Pero estamos en medio de la calle y este… bueno… La gente se está aglomerando a ver qué paso…- Dijo soltándoles la realidad que ella estaba viendo.- ¿No creen que sería mejor ir a la alcaldía y ahí se pongan al día?

La voz de Emma hizo volver a la realidad a Regina y mostrarle en que tiempo estaba, los ojos verdes de la rubia por un momento le mostraban… ¿preocupación y…dolor? Ella misma se sentía rara, le dolió ver a la salvadora así. Solo asintió a sus palabras. Pero ver a Daniel ahí, era ver su pasado regresar a su vida. Le sonrió con dulzura a su primer amor.- Vamos Daniel, tengo… tengo mucho que explicar.- Entonces lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar a la alcaldía.

Yo…- Dijo Emma interrumpiendo su andar.- Yo los dejaré solos, tienes mucho que explicar. Me encargaré de borrar lo que escribiste en la calle. – Miró a Regina con un dejo de melancolía, pero le logro dar una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la alcaldesa y solo le hizo asentir.

Sin duda este no era un día común en Storybrooke, era el día en que el pasado se hacía presente y el presente se hacía incierto, en el camino la alcaldesa fue vista por mucha gente, tanta que pronto el chisme de que Daniel estaba vivo, pronto corrió por toda la ciudad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, pues parece que nuevamente me he saltado mi lista de seguimiento para darles otro regalo de año nuevo, la continuación de esta historia, que a mi punto de vista se está poniendo muy interesante. Ojala puedan comentar y no solo leer, es importante saber si les va gustando la historia.**

 **Por cierto como saben, esta historia está dedicada a Franchiulla que una de sus traducciones me dio la idea para esta historia.**

 **Y bueno, sin más disfruten, ah y les recomiendo que lean escuchando a Chris Rice con la canción Lemonade, esto como ambientación, que la verdad fue esta hermosa canción quien me inspiró en todo el capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos y escribimos.**

 **Por cierto… Gracias a todos los que comentan, leen o me siguen y me dejan como favorito. ¿Ven que ya se va formando el SQ?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Limonada**

Emma entró a la comisaria con un rostro algo demacrado, cansado, dolido… ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Lo que acababa de suceder le cerraba las posibilidades por completo. Suspiro. Bueno creo que… Regina se encontraba en una situación bastante difícil de explicar, pero creía que ya sabía quién tenía más peso en toda esta historia.

Tomo asiento en su silla detrás del escritorio con el papeleo del caso, lo observo sin ganas de llenarlo, cuando entró David al departamento.- Todo limpio por mi parte por fin…- Entonces lo notó estaba ahí su princesa sufriendo por el corazón roto y el sin poder hablarle sobre el asunto porque ella no se había sincerado con sus padres aun.- No… No luces bien. ¿Quieres salir de aquí y pasar un tiempo agradable con tu familia? Pareces muy estresada, se que el trabajo ha estado pesado… Y… Bueno…- Si alguna cosa había sacado de David en forma idéntica era la forma de ponerse nerviosa al igual que él en ciertas situaciones donde se demandaba abrirse y exponerse, David con la única persona que podía abrirse libremente era con su esposa.

Lentamente la mirada de Emma fue posándose en su padre, mientras dejaba el papeleo, se levantaba y no dejándolo terminar mencionó.- Es una excelente idea, ¿podrías avisar a Mary Margaret que llegamos con pizza y cerveza para cenar en casa antes de que se ponga a hacer algo?- Le sonrió apenas. Tomo las llaves del bocho y de la comisaria y salió con su padre, cerrando el lugar.

Esto pasaba mientras David llamaba a su esposa ya a fuera con su hija, cuando colgó mientras se dirigían al bocho amarillo, David no dejada de mirar a su hija preguntándose cómo empezar a hablar. Una vez en marcha a la pizzería más cercana a casa, el joven e inexperto padre comenzó a hablar.- Emma… Sabes que estoy tratando de ser tu mejor amigo… ¿Cierto?- La chica desvió la mirada por un momento extrañada.- ¿A qué viene eso David?- Volviendo la vista a su camino.

Eh… Pues a nada en realidad… Es solo que quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea, yo no pienso juzgar nada, solo te daría consejos de verlo necesario. Como cualquier persona que te quiera haría… Es solo que no solo soy tu amigo… Soy tu papá y bueno me preocupo por tu felicidad al igual que Mary Margaret.- Suspiró, estaba dicho.

Emma estacionó el automóvil pues habían llegado al lugar, hizo una mueca como si se le dificultará hablar y asintió.- Lo sé y lo agradezco. Ahora vamos por la pizza.- David asintió y no forzó nada más. Pidieron una pizza de salami y extra queso, pasaron a la tienda de la esquina del local y compraron un six de cerveza oscura, para cuando llegaron al departamento, Mary había puesto ya los manteles en la barra y los platos así como los vasos cerveceros de vidrio, tal vez David no conocía tan bien a su hija como ella, pero Emma solo hacia algo así si quisiera compartir algo.

La verdad es que Mary Margaret imaginaba que es de lo que quería hablar y era algo duro para ellos darle el soporte necesario tal vez porque no es lo que esperaban para su hija, pero su niña ya había tenido mucho tiempo sin unos padres y no permitiría que esta vez se sienta atacada por ellos. Su mente fue directo a Emma, tal vez no diría las cosas por completo, pero estaban ahí para aligerar su pesar. Entonces escucho el ruido de las llaves y entraron a casa, Emma con la pizza y David con las cervezas. Este último cerró la puerta.

¡Amor hemos llegado!- Entro sin haber visto a su esposa sentada en una de las sillas de la barra. Mary les sonrió, se levanto y fue a ayudar a Emma con la caja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para recibirla y luego le dio un beso muy tierno a su esposo en la punta de la nariz para luego sonreír ampliamente. – Bienvenidos.- Dijo en una forma muy tierna la madre de Emma.

Emma por un momento se sintió como cualquier niña pequeña que veía a sus padres siendo demasiado cariñosos y se le hacía de lo más asqueroso que pudiera haber pero en el fondo disfrutando del amor de sus padres. Entonces volvió a ser la adulta que era y sonrió, su madre pudo notar esto e hizo lo mismo mientras dejaba la pizza en la barra abriéndola.- Mmm, esto huele delicioso.

Muero de hambre.- Acabo diciendo David mientras se acercaba a su lugar y mientras Emma se instalaba en el suyo, esta solo mencionó.- ¡Ni qué lo digas, Dios, merecemos esta pizza caliente y grasienta por todo este esfuerzo caótico en este día!- Sus padres rieron y ella acabo haciéndolo también. Eso se sentía bien, pensó la rubia para sí.

Cuando todos ya estaban instalados y con su primera cerveza en mano y un pedazo de pizza ya terminado y tomando otro, Emma comenzó a hablarles y sus padres mientras comían escuchaban muy atentos a su hija.- Chicos… Sé que están preocupados por mi… Digo fui el Oscuro, morí, reviví, terminé con Hook, me he comportado como una idiota bebiendo sin medida, me he distanciado de todos… Lamento eso… Pero estoy mmm pues bien… Adoro estos momentos juntos. Por cierto y… ¿el pequeño Neal?

Ya lo acosté.- Mencionó Mary a su hija, esta solo asintió y continuó con sus dudas.- ¿Mary? Digo… Mamá… ¿Cuándo estuve tomada dije algo? No sé ¿algo raro?- Su madre dejo la cerveza en la barra, le quito la cerveza a su hija y tomo su mano, asintiendo.- Sí…- Mary se comenzó a sonrojar, pero a la vez se sintió aliviada que su hija después de todo lo que habían pasado sintiera que podía confiar en ellos.- Estas enamorada de Regina.

Los ojos de los otros dos Charming se abrieron muuuy grandes, David nunca pensó que su esposa dijera las cosas así sin más, tan directa y Emma no sabía por dónde meter su cara, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.- Pero no temas.- Acabó diciendo Mary que le daba un apretón tierno a su hija. David entonces se metió un poco preguntando su mayor duda…- Emma… ¿porqué ella?

La rubia se rasco la mejilla sin saber bien que responder.- Sinceramente… No lo sé… Solo sé que así es… Siempre había sentido que Regina era especial en mi vida… Pero yo me imaginaba una vida con Killian ¿saben?- Sus padres comenzaban a verse preocupados. Pero ella continuó tal vez se les pasase lo preocupado o tal vez no, pero ellos con su conocimiento del amor verdadero tal vez le pudiesen decir si lo que siente es verdadero.- Estoy muy confundida… Yo no deje a Hook, el me dejo a mi… Dijo que me daría tiempo para encontrarme y en ese momento sentí que no debía hacerlo esperar… Que mi corazón fue arrebatado por Regina al momento de revivirme… Yo… había sentido el amor de Killian llamarme… Pero yo moría prefería la paz, solo fue hasta que Regina intervino que yo reaccione y seguí ese… ¿Amor? Era una energía tan fuerte que nunca había sentido… - Suspiró.

David estaba como piedra observando a su hija por todo lo que contaba y Mary solo asentía una y otra vez a las palabras. Entonces fue que Mary tomo valor.- Cuando tu padre me sacó del sueño eterno… Sentí esa fuerza que describes Emma… Sentí como me arrebataba de ese lugar devolviéndome a la vida. – David parpadeó y se limitó a terminar la frase junto con su esposa.- Solo el amor verdadero causa ese tipo de milagros.

Emma iba de un lado a otro observando a sus padres deducir cosas. Entonces David mencionó.- Hija, nosotros queremos tu felicidad y la de Neal por sobre todas las cosas. No nos hacemos del todo a la idea de que sea con Regina… Digo… Tenemos un historial muy fuerte con ella… Pero sabes… Tu madre y yo notamos que ha hecho el esfuerzo por cambiar.- Mary solo agregó.- Y ser la Regina quien me salvo la vida hace tantos años. Y no lo niego, yo fui parte del detonante para que pasara lo que pasara, pero creo que Regina por fin ha hecho las paces conmigo, por fin ha comprendido que era solo una niña de 10 años fácil de manipular por su madre. Y eso hace que tengamos una mejor relación ahora. Así que si decides luchar por ella, nosotros no nos oponemos. Tú padre y yo hemos platicado mucho sobre ello y estamos bastante firmes en esa resolución.

La rubia asintió mientras separaba su mano de su madre para luego tomar la pizza y dar otra mordida y al tragarla solo mencionar.- Gracias por eso… Es solo que… Bueno yo no tengo oportunidad.- Se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de cerveza.- David dio un trago algo grande de cerveza mientras escuchaba la pregunta de su esposa.- ¿Por qué dices eso Emma?- Y es que considerando lo que pasaba no podía creer que su hija no tuviese una oportunidad. David dejo su vaso en la barra una vez acabado el contenido. - ¿Lo dices por lo que ocurrió hoy o por Hood?

Mary parpadeo un poco perdida, ¿al parecer era la única del pueblo que no se había enterado de algo? - ¿Qué pasó?- Dijo preocupada la madre de Emma y fue su esposo quien le sacó de la duda.- Al parecer Regina logró sellar esa abertura que teníamos al bosque encantado y que solo traía amenazas a Storybrooke.- La morena seguía sin comprender.- ¿Eso es bueno no?- Emma solo hizo una mueca como sabiendo que ahí venia su dolor nuevamente y negó, mientras David dudaba si eso al final fue bueno o malo…- Pues si… Pero no… Fue bueno para todo Storybrooke y fue muy malo para Emma… Pues resultó que Daniel, el viejo amor de Regina apareció vivo después de la abertura. – Mary Margaret quien tenía nuevamente en mano un pedazo de pizza lo dejo caer al plato de la sorpresa, su boca se abrió un poco. - ¿No están jugando verdad?- Ambos Charming negaban.

* * *

Por otra parte Regina salía de su despacho de la alcaldía con Daniel a un lado, la verdad era que se podía ver contenta y hasta emocionada porque quería presentarle a su hijo. Además que siempre estaba ahí para hacerle de cenar.- Así que un hijo.- Decía Daniel algo sorprendido por todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. - ¿Lo nombraste como tu padre y como yo?- Regina volvía asentir orgullosa de su hijo.- ¿Y es el actual autor?- Regina rió un poco.- Así es… Pero en realidad se está preparando para serlo.

Si que ha ocurrido mucho en mi ausencia.- Suspiro, pero las cosas entre ellos parecían que nunca habían cambiado, se tenían mucha confianza, podían hablar libres y sorprendentemente Daniel no la juzgaba por haber reaccionado así ante su perdida. – ¿Entonces te casarás?- Preguntó Daniel que sin duda, la pregunta venía del temor que sentía que así fuera, después de todo, el sentir de él hacia ella era el del hombre enamorado que le acababa de pedir matrimonio y huirían para poder casarse.

Regina sonrió poco.- Yo… Bueno… Se supone que lo haré.- Daniel notó que le incomodo un poco esa pregunta y que estaba confundida.- Lo siento… Yo… No debí…- Ambos se sonrieron. Y es que en el fondo Daniel comprendía bien que Regina había avanzado y superado su pérdida, cosa que bueno… Agradecía, hubiera sido horrible encontrar a una Reina Malvada en lugar de su adorable Regina. – Debo agradecer a la persona que te hace feliz. –Le sonrió y luego cambio de plática.- Por cierto, muero por conocer a tu hijo.

Y yo muero por que lo conozcas y si debes agradecer a alguien es a él.- Sonrió ampliamente y sus palabras sonaban a que estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo. Al llegar a casa Regina abrió la puerta, Henry estaba en la mesa de la sala terminando su tarea.- ¿Henry?- El chico volteó a ver hacia la puerta y noto que su madre venía acompañada, se acercó a la puerta, abrazó a su madre y beso su mejilla.- Bienvenidos.

Tengo que presentarte a alguien Henry… Él… Es Daniel, ¿recuerdas que te he hablado de él?- El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Si claro, tu antiguo amor. Un placer.- Henry con curiosidad le tendió la mano para saludarlo.- El placer es mío Henry, tu madre solo habla maravillas de ti.- Le sonrió. Regina entonces lo dejo pasar. –Henry, ¿podrías hacer compañía a nuestro invitado para que pueda hacer la cena?

Si claro mamá. El jovencito lo llevó a la sala y le ofreció un refresco. Al ver que Daniel no sabía que era el muchacho mencionó.- Es rico, pero mamá no me deja tomarlo mucho. Te traigo uno ya verás.- El chico se reunió en la cocina con su madre, tomo tres vasos y sirvió un poco de cola en los vasos.- Mamá, ¿estás bien? Porque… ¿Fue una gran sorpresa no?- Preguntó el joven atinándole. Regina solo asintió para luego mencionar.- Una muy bonita.

El chico le dejo su refresco a un lado a su madre para luego ir a la sala y reunirse con el invitado de esta.- Pruébalo. – Dijo el chico dando un trago. El joven lo imitó sintiendo el cosquilleo del gas y el sabor dulzón de la cola tan peculiar.- Es muy bueno y refrescante en verdad.- El chico rió.- ¿Cómo te sientes en Storybrooke? ¡Aun no me puedo creer que estés aquí!- Dijo con cierta emoción de conocer el hombre que tanto amo su madre.

Daniel rió con el chico.- Bueno en realidad es una gran sorpresa, todo es nuevo y me siento un tanto extraño en este lugar, es como si no encajara sabes… Es como si no me acoplara tan rápido a su mundo, pero ya lo haré.- Le sonrió. Entonces miró una foto que tenían en la sala, miro y ladeó un poco su rostro.- Reconozco de esa pintura a la pequeña que salvó Regina.- Henry enseguida dirigió la vista a la foto que el había puesto de su familia y que Regina había accedido a que se quedara en la sala.- Oh ¿esto?- Tomo la foto.- Se llama fotografía y es mucho más fácil de plasmar que una pintura. Si, esta es mi abuela Mary Margaret, bueno tu la conoces como Blanca Nieves, este es mi abuelo David, el así se llama y bueno ella es mi mamá Emma aquí la conocen como la salvadora, pues es ella quien rompió la maldición que mi mamá Regina impuso. Y ella mi mamá, ya la conoces.

El joven observó cómo se veían de felices como familia y el brillo en los ojos de ambas mientras se sonreían cómplices. – Oh… ¡Es ella!- El chico asintió sin entender bien, pero al parecer su mamá ya le había hablado de su madre biológica. – Si ella es mi otra mamá.- Entonces Daniel contesto.- Sería bueno conocerla.-El joven lo vio con interés.- Ella es genial, ¿pero… por qué? - El joven solo mencionó sin dudar.- Porque ella es la causante de todo esto. Sin ella no existirías, sin ella no verías como vez a tu madre ahora y sin todo eso tú mamá no habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para avanzar.- El chico se quedó procesando la información y solo asintió.

¡Henry! ¿Me ayudas a poner los platos?- Preguntó desde la cocina Regina que comenzaba a sacar una Lasagna del horno, era la preferida de Henry y de Emma, tal vez le guste también a Daniel se decía ella misma. - ¡Sí!- Gritó a su mamá. Daniel se levantó.- Yo te ayudo.- Pero el chico negó.- Es usted un invitado, quédese cómodo, enseguida vuelvo.

Entonces sonó el timbre, viendo como todos estaban ocupados, Daniel se ofreció a abrir y acudió a la puerta y la abrió. –Eh… ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Dijo al rubio que estaba en la puerta, si, Hood escucho de los chismes del pueblo, dio de cenar y acostó a Ronald su hijo y fue a visitar a su novia para ver qué pasaba.- Ver a Regina. – Dijo en tono serio. Daniel aun en tono amable mencionó.- Claro, pero, ¿a quién anuncio? – El arquero comenzándose a desesperar, pero aun respetuoso solo mencionó.- Soy Robin, su prometido. ¿Pero tú quien eres?

Oh disculpa.- Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.- Yo soy Daniel, su antiguo prometido.- Acababa de decir esto y Regina había dejado la lasagna en la mesa para acudir muy rápido a la puerta.- ¡Robin!- El rubio se acercó y la beso, todos entendieron que Robin estaba marcando su territorio.

La reina abrió un poco los ojos separándose rápidamente como diciéndole que no era el momento pero en silencio. Daniel solo observaba las reacciones de Regina. Entonces Robin les pidió los disculpase un momento a solas, Daniel no podía irse a ningún lado, era el invitado que no tenia donde quedarse en el lugar, su hijo no iba a salir de su casa, así que Regina solo mencionó saliendo junto con Robin.- Discúlpenos. – Para luego cerrar la puerta.

No ha sido nada educado lo que has hecho Robin.- Sentenció algo enojada la alcaldesa.- ¿Qué hace el aquí Regina?- La mujer se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé… Pero me dio mucha alegría verlo. Algo en mi hechizo salió diferente a lo que pensé.

Robín tensó su quijada.- Se que parezco un loco celoso, bueno la verdad es que si lo estoy, es tu primer amor, el que causo todo esto… Me preocupa que quiera recuperarte.-Regina sonrió un poco y negó.- No ha hecho tal cosa.- Robin aun así no estaba tranquilo.- Por favor, haz que se vaya, no quiero que este cerca de ti.

No…- Sentencio la reina.- No lo voy a abandonar. El merece estar en casa de alguien que conoce para que se adapte a lo desconocido.- Robin todo ofendido se sorprendió ante la firmeza de su prometida.- ¿Aun lo amas no es así?

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.- ¡No puedo creer que me estés preguntando esto! Robín por favor vete, no quiero hacer esto más grande.- ¡Contesta!- Dijo todo alterado el joven arquero.- ¡Lo amé!... He avanzado… ¿contento?

No… Déjalo en un lugar seguro, no junto a ti… Por favor Regina… No sé… ¿Emma?- Sugirió el rubio. Regina suspiró, estaba confundida, se supone que él es su alma gemela. Con quien sería feliz, pero inmediatamente sus acciones no le estaban dando felicidad. Sin embargo lo entendía, aunque había algo que le incomodaba. – ¿A caso no confías en mí?- Externo su molestia la alcaldesa, pero su prometido contesto de inmediato.- Si confío…- La morena suspiro algo enojada, reviro sus ojos, chasqueo los labios y mencionó.- Vete, veré si Emma puede darle alojamiento, pero si no puede, te lo advierto Robin, no insistas, él se queda.- El rubio de mala gana asintió, le dio un beso que ella correspondió y se fue.

Para cuando entró notó que Henry iba a servirse otro vaso de cola y otro a Daniel.- Nada de eso.- Cerró la puerta y avanzó a la cocina.- Hice limonada.- El chico la observó con cara de nooo.- Pero…- Regina lo interrumpió.- Pero nada, es mucho mejor que ese químico… Lamento la interrupción.- Se disculpó con ambos y fue por la limonada sirviéndola. Una vez todos en la mesa cenaron a gusto compartiendo parte de su pasado a Henry y este conociendo la parte que en el libro de cuentos no contaba, la vida de Regina Mills. Nadie comentó sobre lo ocurrido hace un rato, pero cuando terminaron de cenar, la morena comenzó a hablar de lo ocurrido.

Daniel, discúlpame…- El joven no comprendía por qué se disculpaba, nada había sido su culpa.- ¿De qué hablas Regina?- La alcaldesa vio a su hijo y le dijo.- Henry… Es tarde, ve a dormir.- El chico comprendió, tomó sus cosas de la sala, se despidió de ambos y se fue a dormir. Una vez solos, Regina comenzó a hablar nuevamente.- Robin, mi prometido teme porque estés aquí… No quiere que te quedes en mi casa pero yo le he dicho que no pienso dejarte solo en un lugar que no conoces. El dijo que estaba bien pero… No conmigo… Pero si con alguien de mi entera confianza.

El moreno la seguía atento.- Verás, también le aclaré si esa persona no puede, pues no entraba en discusión, te quedabas en casa conmigo. Y pienso pedirle a Emma Swan que me apoye en eso, no quiero que tengas problemas con Robin. – Entonces temerosa pregunto.- ¿Está bien? Porque si no, no lo hago.- Daniel si en algo se caracterizaba era que escuchaba y entendía a Regina, asintió, aunque no podía comprender tanta influencia de él en ella.- ¿Sabes lo que es un alma gemela Regina?

La que está destinada a completarte toda la vida.- Contesto la alcaldesa.- No del todo…- Mencionó el joven.- El alma gemela no siempre es por un motivo romántico o amoroso. Se trata de la persona con la que puedes convivir, que te traiga felicidad, que te acompañe, que te entienda, pero la puedes encontrar en un amigo fiel, incluso en una mascota. Y no del todo que tienda a completarte, no estás hablando de una media naranja. Pero sí, es de por vida.

¿A qué viene eso Daniel?- Preguntó pensando que ahora él era el que quería controlarla como Robin.- A nada… Solo quería que estuvieses enterada. Estaré bien con Emma si ella quiere aceptarme.- Regina asintió. Tomó su celular y le marcó a Emma. No contestó a tiempo pero poco tiempo después, recibió un mensaje.

Estaba en una plática con mis padres, discúlpame.\- Era la respuesta de la rubia que leyó de inmediato y luego le contestó.- No te preocupes, pero quería pedirte un favor muy personal. ¿Puedes venir? – La respuesta de Emma fue un simple.- Si.

* * *

La rubia cerró la aplicación del teléfono, aun en la mesa donde cenaba la familia Charming.- Debo irme.- Se levantó lentamente. Entonces su madre preguntó.- ¿Es ella?- La rubia solo asintió. – Emma…- La detuvo su madre.- Creo que la persona que ha convivido más con Regina aquí soy yo… Créeme, a Regina le importas más de lo que te imaginas.- Entonces su padre termino lo que empezó su madre, era como si siempre estuviesen sincronizados. –No te des por vencida. – Su hija sonrió un poco, no mencionó nada, solo tomo las llaves de su auto y salió en apoyo de su princesa en apuros.

Una vez en la mansión Mills, aparcó el auto y bajo viendo iluminado el comedor, avanzó por el camino que conduce a la entrada y toco a la puerta con cierta decisión, no se daría por vencida, pero tampoco la presionaría. O al menos eso era la intensión, asintió para sí misma, Regina no tardo en abrirle. –Hola.- Le sonrió.- Gracias por venir tan rápido.- La alcaldesa sintió cierto alivio al verla y toda su tensión fue pasando poco a poco siendo muy visible para Daniel.- Por favor, pasa. Quiero presentarte formalmente a alguien.

La salvadora creía que ya sabía a quién le iba a presentar. Regina entonces los introdujo.- Daniel, ella es Emma, la persona en la que más podría confiar.- El joven miro directo a los ojos de Regina cuando esta mencionaba estas palabras para luego ver a Emma que no apartaba la vista de su amada Regina. Entonces sonrió y extendió la mano.- Daniel un placer.

Esto hizo que Emma reaccionara y sonrió un poco dándole un apretón de manos.- El placer es mío, se que eres una gran persona, Regina no se enamora de cualquiera. – El joven sonrió.- Regina es especial.- Emma asintió. Entonces Regina pudo ver que todo se había relajado después de la interrupción de Robin.- ¿Quieren limonada?- La cosa era que la morena no sabía cómo empezar la plática con Emma, la verdad era que quería hacerlo a solas.- Claro…- Dijo la rubia, Daniel solo mencionó.- Gracias, así estoy bien. Sabes, te ayudaré a llevar las cosas a la cocina, se que tienes algo que hablar con tu amiga.

Regina le dio una mirada agradecida a quien fue su gran amor, en verdad hubiera sido muy pero muy feliz con él. Suspiro y asintió, sirvió la limonada a Emma y se la entregó. Emma se sentía algo incomoda, algo pasaba que no sabía, tomo la bebida y le dio un sorbo esperando a Regina, esta no tardo en preguntar, es solo que se avergonzaba un poco por lo que le diría, hasta que punto Robín la estaba controlando.- ¿Me acompañas?- Emma asintió saliendo de la casa y alejándose hasta su manzano.

Se sentaron en el brocal, la morena veía directo a los ojos de Emma, parecía que veía a través de ellos.- Se que te incomoda, a mi me incomoda lo que voy a hacer.- Dijo al fin la morena.- Si… Pero ¿qué es eso que vas a hacer?- Regina sonrió un poco, se acercó más a Emma y tomo su mano.- Emma… Me siento muy confundida… La verdad no solo quiero hablar del incidente que sucedió antes de que llegaras… Todo mi mundo se volteó.

Emma asentía, cobijo con sus manos la mano de Regina.- De mi no tienes nada que temer, estoy aquí para ti.- Estas sencillas palabras ocasionaron un nudo en la garganta a Regina, pero como siempre hábil en ocultar su sentir solo mencionó.- Gracias… Sabes, desde que Robin me propuso matrimonio yo estaba feliz aunque pensando en la razón por la que en mi pasado huí de él.- Emma asentía alentando para que continuara.- Fue para honrar la memoria de Daniel, si lo sé fue una estúpida manera de honrarla, trayendo todo ese caos a el bosque encantado y perdiéndome en el proceso.

No te estoy juzgando Regina… Continua por favor.- Dijo la rubia.- Bueno, ahora aparece Daniel y definitivamente Robin, su actuación no ha sido la de una pareja comprensiva, eso me molesta y me ha puesto en alerta, nuevamente recordándome que ya huí de él en una ocasión. – Emma juntó sus cejas.- ¿Acaso amas a Daniel?

Si… Y no… La persona que era lo ama y yo lo recuerdo como mi primer amor, se que él me hubiera hecho feliz. – Emma trago saliva, esto era difícil para ella y sabía que para Regina también.- ¿Te gustaría darte la oportunidad nuevamente?- Regina negó.- Yo solo quiero que él sea feliz, mi felicidad ya esta echada.

Mmmm… Suena como si estuvieras resignada.- Dijo sin pensar Emma, castigándose segundos después mentalmente por eso, entonces aparto una de sus manos y volvió a tomar el vaso de limonada que tenía a un lado de ella en un espacio pequeño en el brocal y dando un trago largo pues pensaba que se le estaba secando la garganta.

Si… A eso suena… No te niego, estoy contenta cuando estoy con él, siento que mi familia ha crecido. No estoy sola.- Emma se sorprendió ante ese hecho.- Pero si tú no estás sola, tienes a Henry y me tienes a mí.- La mirada de Regina atrapó la de Emma e inconscientemente ambas se fueron acercando viendo sus labios respectivamente, tal como sucedió el día que salvaron a Henry de la mina de los enanos.

Daniel ya había llevado todo a la cocina, no sabía cuál era el jabón así que solo enjuago los platos y se acercó a la ventana cubriéndose por la cortina, observando de lejos a ambas mujeres, pudo ver desde que Emma tomo el sorbo de limonada hasta el casi beso que estaban a punto de darse. Entonces vio como Regina reculó su acción y por consecuencia su amiga lo hizo también.

¿Entonces?... – Puso cara de interrogación la rubia, cosa que hizo continuar a Regina contándole lo que ocurrió con Robin.- Y por eso te llamé… No quiero dejarlo con él. Pero no quiero tener problemas en nuestra relación.- Emma suspiro.- No es que yo sea una experta en finales felices, tu sabes que apesto en eso de los finales felices, pero algo que he visto muy frecuente en uno que si funcionó.- Refiriéndose a sus padres.- Es que pueden confiarse todo el uno con el otro sin temores. Piénsalo por favor. Y bueno siempre apoyaré tus decisiones, por Daniel no te preocupes, puede quedarse conmigo.- Esto hizo sentir tranquila a Regina. – Gracias.

Entonces las observó acercarse a la puerta de la casa, Daniel volvió a sentarse en la sala observando la foto que le había mostrado Henry, cuando entraron así fue como lo encontraron. Volteó al escuchar que se acercaban hacia él. Y este dejo el retrato en la mesa esquinera.- Es una bonita familia.- Dijo sonriéndoles.

Gracias.- Contestaron ambas y esto hizo que el joven ampliara mucho más su sonrisa aunque por dentro se le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Entonces escucho a Emma decir.- Daniel, eres invitado en mi casa.- Entregó el vaso de limonada a Regina.- Gracias por la limonada.- Y es que para Emma todo lo ocurrido tenía ese sabor agridulce de la misma, su vida podría compararse con esta, miro a Daniel.- ¿Estás listo?- El joven asintió. Entonces ambos se separaron de Regina con un beso en la mejilla, salieron por el corredor mientras la rubia explicaba a Daniel que era un automóvil y se introducían en este.

Regina observó como dos de las personas que mas amaba partían juntos llevándose muy bien. Una vez que ya no se veían las luces del horrible bocho amarillo de Emma, se introdujo adentro de su casa, la cual aseguro pensando en todo lo ocurrido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Porque soy un estúpido.**

 **Hola a todos, como vera no estoy respetando orden, porque la verdad ya quiero terminar la historia, el próximo capítulo será el final. Así mismo les comento que agradezco cada uno de sus Reviews, follows y favoritos en la historia y me dejen en lista de autores favoritos y que siguen.**

 **Pero ¿saben cómo sería muy feliz? Que mis historias tengan más Reviews de ustedes y que le den una oportunidad a las que no son de OUAT. Que las historias de OUAT como la de un final feliz para Regina logre superar los 59 Reviews que casi casi, así quedaron desde que complete la historia. Y Dark One supere los 40 que tiene, que la de Héroes y Villanos llegue a los 60 y pasado, presente y futuro que es esta historia pase los 40. Porque el saber que les pareció la historia me ayuda a crecer como escritor, saber si les gusto o no les gustó me ayuda a comprender si mi estilo es el correcto pues llega a agradar. En fin espero disfruten este capítulo que como saben la historia está dedicada a franchiulla pues una de sus traducciones me la inspiraron.**

 **Y les dejo la ambientación, busquen en youtube y si pueden la traducida pues con la letran comprenderán muchas cosas que me influenciaron en este capítulo, si la música me inspira mucho.**

 **kim hyun joong because I'm stupid acústico sub español**

 **Nos leemos.**

* * *

Emma abrió la puerta del departamento donde vivía y se encontró que en la pequeña sala de estar la estaban esperando sus padres, no era de sorprenderse, ellos siempre actuaban así, sin embargo ella siempre se sorprendía por este hecho, después de todo, por mucho tiempo no tuvo padres que la estuvieran cuidando, al final esto le sacó una sonrisa de alivio y nerviosa, también algo apenada, volteó a ver a Daniel.- Por favor, pasa.- Lo invitó a que se adentrará.

Gracias.- Mencionó el muchacho, los ojos de Mary Margaret se abrieron como platos y la cara de David aun mostraba su confusión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Daniel con su hija? El ex prometido de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke reconoció enseguida a la hija del rey Leopold.- Pequeña princesa, un placer volver a verte.- Le sonrió cálidamente una vez que se adentró al departamento.

La boca de Mary se abría y cerraba una y otra vez intentando articular palabra, después de todo, era por ella que ese joven había muerto en el bosque encantado y verlo frente a ella era un impacto muy fuerte para ella, sin disimular mucho David dio un codazo a su esposa, quien dijo lo que sentía.- Lamento mucho todo Daniel, yo no sabía… Yo pensé que Cora se reconciliaría con su hija, yo… Con el deseo de tener a una madre, pensé que ninguna hija debía apartarse de esta, estar alejada y sobre todo si el causante de que se apartaran era el amor… Yo lo sien.- Fue interrumpida por el joven.- Por favor, no sigas princesa. Comprendo lo que hacías, Regina me explicó lo que sucedió, si, se que la situación en la que estoy en estos momentos se desenlazo por todo lo ocurrido, sé que no pude ser feliz con mi amada por ese hecho, pero no guardo rencor pequeña princesa. Yo solo sé que agradezco que le den la oportunidad a Regina de redimirse, ella no debió actuar como lo hizo y sé que en el fondo era algo que no quería hacer, pero el dolor la cegó.- Compartió su sentir el joven moreno.

Emma se adentró a su casa y cerró la puerta para romper toda esa atmósfera rara que se había instalado en el departamento por la tensión.- Oigan chicos… Daniel se quedará un tiempo en la casa, le he ofrecido hospedaje y bueno…- Temía por lo que iba a decir.- Se que no hay tanto espacio pero él puede quedarse en mi cuarto.- El rostro de David se ensombreció y quedo muy serio, una cosa era saber que su hija ya era tan mayor como ellos, pero otra era permitir que un hombre durmiera en su recamara así nada más porque sí.- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó el padre de la rubia repitiéndose mentalmente, "David has escuchado mal".- Eh… Bueno, yo decía… que podíamos poner una colchoneta y tal vez tú David podrías prestarle ropa para que pudiera cambiarse. Yo dormiría en el suelo en la colchoneta.

Yo me acomodo donde sea. –Sugirió Daniel a todos.- Por el lugar no se preocupen.- Entonces Mary intervino.- ¿Nos disculpan un minuto muchachos? Emma pregúntale si desea algo de cenar o beber.- Sonrió a ambos y se llevó a David a la recamara principal. Emma suspiro, sabía que habría un corto eléctrico en el cerebro de su padre al escuchar la noticia, miró hacia Daniel, no lo podía creer, era tan pacifico, amable, o al menos era eso lo que transmitía su rostro, paz y sus ojos eran transparentes, no guardaba rencor en verdad, su súper poder no fallaba, en verdad era un hombre ejemplar, si, el hombre que había elegido la Regina de su juventud.- Em… Daniel, ¿has cenado en casa de Regina cierto? ¿Pero deseas algo de tomar?- Preguntó la rubia y su respuesta fue solo una negación.- Gracias, estoy bien, ambos se sonrieron.

Cuando regresaron, David traía un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga, así como un paquete de ropa interior nueva y ropa de dormir.- Espero te sirva… ¿Les ayudamos a instalar la colchoneta?- Pregunto casi en tono automático el rubio padre de la salvadora, Mary sonrió y asintió satisfecha, su esposo estaba actuando coherentemente. El joven moreno tomo lo que se le ofrecía, sonrió y asintió.- Creo que sonaré repetitivo, pero gracias, son muy amables. –Emma sonrió a su padre y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Todo bien, vayan a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo, Daniel y yo nos encargamos de todo.

Mary abrazó a su hija y le deseaba suerte y felicidad, sabía que esto era algo que le había girado su mundo al igual que a Regina, pero se estaba comportando a la altura y siendo bastante justa, ese hombre no tenía culpa de nada y si ganaba el corazón de Regina nuevamente, tal vez era el destino, sin embargo aun tenia esperanza en que su hija sea la que posea el corazón de la alcaldesa. Luego la beso.- Buenas noches.- Eso sucedía mientras David le daba la mano a Daniel.- Pues bienvenido a Storybrooke.- Le sonrió para luego abrazar a su hija que había dejado recientemente su esposa que se intercambiaron y también abrazó al muchacho.- Descansa Daniel.

Al partir los Charming dejando sola a su hija con su adversario en amores, la rubia comenzó a preparar el lugar donde dormirían.- Acompáñame.- Camino hacia una pequeña bodega donde había una colchoneta de esas para ir de excursión y que se instalan en la casa de campaña, la saco con la ayuda del joven quien después de ello la cargo a donde le dijo Emma, llevándolo a su habitación , la dejaron pegada a la pared en lo que movían su cama y después adecuaron la colchoneta y dejaba una frazada y una almohada.- Bien me toca dormir en la colchoneta, es tuya mi cama.- Mencionó la rubia.- Tú eres el invitado.

El joven negó.- Anda duerme en tu cama, eso es suficiente para mi, después de todo era el encargado del establo e instructor de Regina para montar, mi mayor comodidad fue paja, esto es muy blando para mi.- Le sonrió. Emma lo miro a los ojos.- ¿Seguro?- Y este asintió con una sonrisa. Emma entonces le mostró cual era la ropa para dormir.- Mira esta es la ropa que se utiliza para poder descansar de noche, yo iré a ponerme la mía al baño.- Le mostro las prendas que ya llevaba en mano pues las había sacado de bajo de la almohada y señalo cual era el baño.- Alístate que ya es un poco tarde.- El chico asintió y ella partió a donde dijo.

Al regresar, noto la ropa de Daniel perfectamente doblada y acomodada, mientras el yacía recostado ya en la colchoneta, instalado para dormir, ella entro apagando la luz y se recostó en su cama.- Buenas noches Daniel.- Y el chico le respondió de igual manera pero mencionando el nombre de la rubia. Emma cerró los ojos unos minutos, pero la verdad, no podía conciliar el sueño, pero todo estaba en silencio, entonces preguntó.- Daniel… ¿Estas despierto?

El joven se acomodo y vio el brillo de los ojos de Emma observando a su dirección.- Si Emma, no puedo dormir. ¿Tú también tienes dificultades?- Preguntando lo obvio pero de forma amable.- Eh… Eso parece.- Mencionó la rubia.- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el antiguo novio de la alcaldesa.- Mmm… Nada… Eh, nada en realidad, es solo que me preguntaba. ¿Cómo era Regina?- Emma ya había conocido a Regina en su viaje al bosque encantado donde vio conocer a sus padres y Regina ya era la reina malvada, de modo que tenía curiosidad como la veía Daniel. Este sonrió y por la luz apagada al recordar no se le vieron los ojos soñadores y llenos de amor que ponía al hablar de la mujer que amaba.

Bueno, una mujer adorable, la más bella de todas y no lo digo por su físico, por dentro era la más bella, valiente, caritativa, la gente a su lado la amaban, tierna, divertida, con un corazón tan puro como el agua. Una mujer que te valoraba por lo que eres no por la posición económica que tenias, es por eso que no dudo en regalarme su amor y aceptarme como prometido. La amo por todo eso, se que aun es esa chica que cuida de los demás, solo que… Bueno, ha pasado muchas dificultades.

Oh…- Dijo Emma, sin saber que más decir a las palabras llenas de emoción de Daniel. Pero mientras meditaba esas palabras la pregunta del joven la sacaron de su meditación.- ¿Y tú como ves a la Regina de este mundo?- La rubia comenzó a divagar.- Eh… Maravillosa…oh… eh… una gran amiga…- La voz de Daniel la interrumpió.- No te preocupes, se tu secreto.- Mencionó para sorpresa de Emma.- ¿Eh?- Solo mencionó la rubia.

Entonces el joven se explicó.- Las vi casi besándose esta noche… Y nadie acepta a un desconocido en su casa a menos que le interese la persona que le pidió el favor, además, noté la forma en que la ves. Por eso quiero escucharlo. La rubia se sintió al descubierto y con la garganta seca. -¿En serio lo viste?- El joven que pretendía cuidar el corazón de Regina como siempre, solo mencionó un ruido de garganta.- Mhm…

Vaya… No sé por dónde comenzar a contestar… Es la mujer de mi vida… Es la mujer de tu vida… Es difícil decírtelo…- Dijo algo apenada la rubia.- Yo ya te dije como la veo. Es lo justo ¿no crees?- Dijo en forma tranquila.- Bien… Regina… Es la persona más especial que he conocido, daría mi vida por ella y por nuestro hijo, su felicidad lo es todo para mi, tienes razón al decir que es valiente, divertida y que no repara en a quien le brinda amor, de hecho creo que nunca se lo cuestiona pero si ha llegado a ser un tanto reservada a quien se lo da, ella es la única para mí… Nunca me imagine que yo me enamoraría perdidamente de una mujer, pero si lo que he de decir, ella es un torbellino de amor violento y salvaje que no se puede ignorar y dejar de sentir, ella, ella es mi vida y la mujer más hermosa y complicada que he conocido. Y que quiero seguir conociendo el resto de mi vida.

Vaya… Si que nos atrapó…- Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica el muchacho.- Trata de descansar Emma, mañana, será otro día y tenemos mucho que hacer. Tenemos que ver que el corazón de Regina pertenezca a donde debe.- Suspiro.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó la rubia sin comprender.- A que se dé cuenta que su amor verdadero no es Robín. Sino la mujer a la que le devolvió la vida.- Con estas palabras, Daniel le dio a entender que estaba de parte de ella.

¿Y tú?- Preguntó la rubia.- ¿Yo? Yo soy su pasado. Ella no es la misma, aunque su esencia que es la que digo no ha cambiado, está ahí… Y a mí ya me superó, lo que yo quiero es que sea verdaderamente feliz. –Emma trago saliva.- ¿No lucharás por ella?- Dijo la rubia.- Se perder con dignidad…- Contestó el joven.- Y de todos ustedes, yo soy quien más la conoce. Ya he perdido. –Emma sin saber que decir, aun no selo podía creer, solo preguntó.- ¿Me ayudarás?- Si la salvadora es valiente e intrépida, pero a veces como bien dice Regina y esto sin que lo sepa Daniel que lo decía, es un tanto aniñada y retardada, sin embargo es un caballero y suspirando solo mencionó.- Si Emma… Te ayudaré.- Dijo disolviéndole las dudas.

Emma tomó su almohada y la abrazó fuertemente no creyendo su suerte, si tenía un apoyo como Daniel, en verdad tendría posibilidades. -¿Por qué lo haces Daniel?- El chico sonrió con melancolía que no podía ver la rubia por la oscuridad, era obvio pero al parecer Emma era de las que les tenían que explicar las cosas y mostrárselas para que crea, Daniel no estaba ahí. Cuando ella recién llego a Storybrooke y no sabía lo difícil que le fue creer y esto del amor, también es un salto de fe creyendo en que es verdad y confiando en la persona. Entonces contestó.- Porque soy un estúpido que verdaderamente ama a Regina y juro que será verdaderamente feliz con quien es su amor verdadero.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un fin de semana, extrañamente Henry se levantó mucho más temprano de lo esperado para Regina, bajo las escaleras mientras ella cocinaba para tener el desayuno listo antes de que se levantase su hijo.- Mamá…- La voz del muchacho tomo por sorpresa a Regina que sin duda había pasado una mala noche y Henry se dio cuenta de ello al voltear a verlo su madre.- Henry… ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

El muchacho sonrió un poco y mencionó.- Por ti ma… Te vi muy mal ayer… No mientas… Dime… ¿Cómo estás?- La mujer de dio una sonrisa cálida a su hijo mientras le acaricio la mejilla.- A ti no te puedo mentir eh…- El chico se acerco y la abrazó, esta correspondió el abrazo con mucha fuerza, en este momento lo único que tenia seguro era el amor de su pequeño príncipe. – No mamá y me preocupas… No me preocupes… Dime entre los dos conseguiremos buscar una solución.

Regina suspiro, lo liberó de su abrazo y sirvió el jugo que ya había preparado, le entrego el vaso a su hijo y caminaron juntos a la mesa donde tomaron asiento.- Pues… La verdad… Estoy confundida Henry, no sé que tiene mi corazón pero a veces siento que por más que ame a Robin, no siento que sea la persona que debe estar conmigo por el resto de mi vida… - Entonces el chico pregunto ingenuamente.- ¿Es por la llegada de Daniel?- La morena sonrió apenada.- Una parte es por eso, ver a Daniel vivo me da mucha alegría. Y Robin no confía en nuestro amor… Eso es algo que no está bien, yo nunca le he faltado y el no puedo decir que tiene la culpa o que lo haya hecho con conscientemente, pero el hecho que vaya a tener una hija de mi hermana es algo que me duele, otro punto por el cual no me siento feliz, la niña no tiene la culpa de los errores de nosotros los adultos y familiares inmediatos, pero el hecho de que si me amaba haya podido rehacer su vida tan fácilmente, no tenía mucho tiempo y realmente tenían una vida de pareja de casados, aunque haya pensado que era Marian, fue muy pronto que pudo deshacerse de mi amor para recomenzar de nuevo.

Ambos tomaron un par de sorbos del jugo de naranja y fue Henry quien comenzó.- Entiendo, no te estás sintiéndote feliz aunque estas enamorada. ¿No?- La alcaldesa le dio una mirada aprobatoria y con una sonrisa sincera, estaba orgullosa de su hijo era tan inteligente.- ¿Entonces por qué no terminas con él y regresas con Daniel?- Regina tomo aire y lo sacó lentamente.- Porque Daniel lo adoro pero… Estoy con Robin, los polvos apuntaron a él y…- Entonces cayó, Regina no sabía si debía decirle esto a su hijo.- ¿Qué pasa mamá?- El chico tomó la mano de su madre apartándosela del vaso y acariciándola con los dedos de la misma mano que la apartaron del vaso.- Pues… Por Emma.

¿Por mi mamá?- Preguntó confundido. – Si… Verás Henry, las relaciones pueden ser muy enredadas. Estoy con Robin porque lo quiero y en una relación así se debe luchar hasta el final, después de todo uno no encuentra a su alma gemela todos los días y se debe ser fiel en cualquier relación de pareja… Y tú madre me tienta a no serlo aunque no lo sepa… Y hasta para mi es difícil pensar en Emma y sentir que me atrae muchísimo, como si fuera yo un metal y ella un imán que me jala hacia ella.

El chico abrió los ojos muy muy grandes. - ¿Te gusta mi mamá?- Regina sonrió un poco temiendo que no lo apruebe.- Se que está mal y que no es normal… - Pero el chico la interrumpió emocionado actuando de una forma que no esperaba la morena.- ¡Es lo más genial y podríamos ser una familia hecha y derecha sin que me tuviera que dividir los días!

Henry… Calma hijo… No puedo actuar a la ligera sobre esto.- Dijo rápidamente la alcaldesa a su pequeño que después de su arranque de emoción también se quedo pensativo recordando algo que sentía.- Mamá… He estado pensando mucho… Y es que… Bueno el autor anterior, solo metió en problemas a los personajes de los cuentos… ¿Cómo sabes que los polvos no fueron provocados para que tuvieras estos problemas de descubrir quién es tu verdadero amor?

Las palabras de su hijo alertaron a Regina dejándola muda de la impresión. Pero Henry gracias al cielo tenía una imaginación inigualable, después de todo es el nuevo autor mencionó.- ¿Y si iniciamos la Operación futuro prometido? – La madre del muchacho le prestaba toda su atención.- ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Mamá, voy a necesitar que tengas mucha paciencia y reúnas a los tres, mi mamá, Daniel y Robin en un lugar. Del resto me encargo yo. Dame tiempo para prepararme, pero una cosa si la tengo clara, esos polvos no tenían de opción ni a Daniel porque estaba muerto, mi a mi madre pues no había nacido. Pero si ya huiste de él una vez, me parece que tu destino lo definiste tu misma al tratar de respetar el amor que sentías por Daniel.

La morena se puso a meditar un poco. Tienes razón, citaré a los tres. Debo ser sincera y decirles lo que siento, aunque Emma no tiene por qué estar enamorada de mi Henry, ella es la salvadora. Tal vez ella es tan gentil conmigo por eso mismo.- El chico suspiro.- Mamá no temas… Todo saldrá muy bien… Animo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, el último de esta historia como lo prometí.**

 **Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco la serie.**

 **Espero disfruten del final de la historia tanto como a mí me ha gustado hacerla. Espero no decepcionar porque en esta historia no quise hacer grandes peleas, sino quería mostrar como la vida hace que avances y aprendas y superes tus temores y tus resentimientos. Y como es que la vida nos da segundas oportunidades si creemos en nosotros mismos.**

 **Ustedes saben que esta historia está dedicada a franchiulla. Por haberme inspirado y dado la idea con una de sus maravillosas traducciones aunque la historia que hice no tiene nada que ver con esa historia.**

 **Pero también la quiero dedicar a mi amor. La forma de ser de Regina siempre me la recuerda.**

 **En fin, también agradezco sus reviews, follows y favoritos tanto en historia como en autor. Espero que le den oportunidades a mis demás historias y oigan comenten, nosotros nos alegramos en saber que lo hacen ;).**

 **Y varias cosas por decir:**

 **Raquesofi, después de mi one shot para un concurso, comienzo tu historia que me pediste adaptar a mi forma de escritura.**

 **Flor Romero espero que así como te ha encantado la historia, este final sea de tu agrado.**

 **Vnat07 que decirte mija, como vez Daniel era parte indispensable para realizar un cambio en todo.**

 **Jkto valiosos comentarios me has hecho en la historia, jajajaja ahora solo te comento en mi anterior capítulo se que estuvo un poco flojo la explicación que le dio Regina a Henry. Pero no es porque quería terminar la historia, sino por dos importantes razones. La primera es que quería plasmar que Regina estaba realmente confundida y que hay pequeños indicios en la vida que simplemente haces que encuentres el camino así de sorpresa. Y la segunda y no menos importante, comencé de madrugada a escribir y yo una vez que comienzo y más si es entre semana no paro y eran altas horas de la madrugada y yo seguía escribiendo casi dormida, tenía la idea pero bueno la plasme dormida.**

 **Jajajaja si muchachos a todos los que leen si notan también ciertas incoherencias al escribir es por eso. Y soy alguien que solo anota ideas como se le vayan ocurriendo para llegar a un fin.**

 **Love Girl, yo sé que sufriste junto con Emma y lo agradezco.**

 **Guest: Daniel era parte importantísima de esta historia, de hecho era la situación que quería mostrar desde siempre y poner en aprieto a todos, pero no deja de ser un héroe, discreto pero héroe. Me alegra que te haya gustado su personalidad.**

 **Carla Mills. Espero que todas las rabietas que te hice pasar con haber traído a Daniel y los casi besos se hayan compensado en este capítulo.**

 **Aaaraya1992 Espero que se hayan calmado las intrigas jajaja que mis ideas locas en verdad pueden ser muy locas.**

 **Franchiulla, ahora sí que me dejaste en ascuas desde el primer capítulo que no me posteaste un review más, espero me digas si te agrado la historia.**

 **Yara Sosa: Espero que al final la historia te haya gustado, ya que de ti solo supe el primer capítulo.**

 **Pero gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Y bueno ahora sí, les dejo las canciones de ambientación:**

 **Primera parte**  
 **Bitter Sweet Symphony, The Verve**

 **Segunda parte**  
 **Like a stone, Audioslave**

 **Tercera y Cuarta parte**  
 **Truly Madly Deeply, Savage Garden**

 **Me despido que ya me extendí. Y disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Pasado, Presente y Futuro**

 **Capitulo 6 Operación Futuro Prometido**

Regina vio partir a su hijo, sonrió al verlo tan entusiasmado con la nueva operación que su inteligente y hábil mente había ideado, aunque suene a una locura para la alcaldesa en algunas partes, pero también sabía que tenía razón, debía sincerar su sentir, ¿pero cuál era? En ningún momento le había mentido a Emma al decirle que su vida había quedado al revés y sin pies ni cabeza como para poder enderezarla.

La morena suspiro, aun estaba sentada en su comedor, estaba asustada, ni siquiera había podido explicarle correctamente a su hijo lo que sentía, su cabeza y su corazón no estaban actuando coordinados en esos momentos, Daniel, Robin y Emma, los tres significan mucho para ella, si, su hijo quiere que los reúna y lo hará. Pero… ¿Qué les dirá?

La reina malvada no temía tomar las cosas que creía le pertenecían, pero ella ya no es la reina malvada, era simplemente Regina y es que en algún lado, en algún momento y en algún lugar estaba la persona que compartiría su vida con ella, no necesitaba un hombre o una mujer para ser feliz, había aprendido durante este tiempo que la felicidad provenía de ella misma, de sentirse a gusto con la vida y con los seres que la rodean y que el amor era un regalo extra y no viene solo de una persona sino de varias.

Emma Swan había cambiado mucho en ella desde que llego a Storybrooke, le apoyo en integrarla con los demás y con esto, bueno fue parte del entendimiento para sentirse a gusto con la vida, el perdón tenía mucho que ver con ello y el arrepentimiento , en ello su hijo Henry también tuvo mucho que ver. Emma significa mucho en su vida, si, sentía miedo de perderla, de asustarla y alejarla si decía que se siente atraída por ella, como si algo en toda su vida estuviera conectándolas.

Por otro lado esta Robin, el hombre que había aceptado para convertirse en su esposa y compañera de toda la vida, si, no había dudado ni un segundo, lo quiere, quiere a su hijo, la hacen sentir querida, que tiene una familia además de Henry, con él todo iba perfecto, los polvos la habían guiado hasta él, su alma gemela, eran felices juntos hasta el momento que intervino su hermana entre ellos. Zelena estaría presente en su vida para siempre y ella solo quiere causarle angustia y dolor. Pero la niña no tiene culpa de nada y Robin es un hombre de honor, vería por su hija. Volvió a suspirar.

Y ahora también existe Daniel, su amor juvenil, el que creyó que sería el único que tendría en toda su vida, verlo con vida la hacía sentirse viva y plena en todo sentido, sabía que ambos tenían un entendimiento fuera de lo común, siempre lo tuvieron, todo es como agua tranquila cuando está a su lado, ambos pueden ver el uno en el otro, cerró los ojos mostrando cierto pesar en el pensamiento que visualizaba mente, Daniel de todos ellos la conocía a la perfección y Regina sabía que le estaba haciendo sufrir, cosa que en ningún momento de su vida hubiera querido hacer. Pues sabe que él vio que ya lo había superado y que solo es un recuerdo muy valioso y querido para ella. Y ella sabe que él en verdad la ama como si fuera el día en que se iban a escapar para tener un final feliz para siempre. Cosa que ya no puede darle, porque su corazón está con uno de esos dos rubios presentes en su vida.

Por otra parte, sabe que su felicidad está en poder ver a todos de frente sin tener que agachar por arrepentimiento de algo su vista. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Si sabe que al escoger a uno, después de todo lo que ha dicho, alguien saldrá herido. Pero si no lo hace, será infeliz por el resto de su vida.

Dejo todo como estaba y caminó a su despacho donde había dejado su celular, lo tomo y marco a Robin, luego a Emma y pidió también hablar con Daniel por medio del móvil de la rubia. En ese momento solo les dijo que necesitaba una reunión urgente con cada uno de de ellos. Y que los esperaba en su casa a medio día.

Estaba hecho… Ahora esperaba que lo que les dijera sea comprendido. Porque si no, su vida nunca estaría completa.

* * *

Por otra parte Henry no había perdido el tiempo, había tomado su bicicleta y acudido al convento de las hadas, tuvo que esperar a que acabara el rosario escuchándolo en una banca para poder abordar a la madre superiora. Una vez terminado, entonces fue el momento, durante el rosario vio al hada que podría hacer un cambio en la vida de su madre, aunque sabía que las hadas y la reina malvada no eran muy unidas, Azul en este tiempo había ganado cierto respeto por su madre, así que tal vez no sería una pérdida de tiempo el haberse quedado esperando el rosario para pedir un enorme favor.

¡Madre superiora, madre superiora!- Se acercó el niño rápidamente a la monja.- ¡Henry! Es muy raro verte por aquí y sobre todo tan temprano. ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó el hada al muchacho con algo de preocupación y porque no decirlo con una pizca de curiosidad, después de todo, había volado la noticia que Daniel fue el resultado de un conjuro demasiado poderoso, tanto como la maldición que los había llevado a Storybrooke.

¿Podría hablar a solas con usted?- Dijo el jovencito y esta asintió pidiendo a sus hermanas que por favor continuaran con su labores y dejen al chico y a ella a solas en la capilla. Una vez solos Henry le explicó la situación, los ojos de la madre se abrieron demasiado, era como si estuviera en shock.- ¿Dices que Regina no está segura de quien es su amor verdadero y sin embargo dio su mano en matrimonio? Pensé que no tenia duda sobre Robin. Es mas Tinkerbell le mostró quien era.

Eh… Si… Pero… Madre, he estado pensando en que todo esto es influencia del autor anterior. – La madre se extraño.- ¿Quieres decir que tu madre no sabe quién es por el autor quien escribió nuestras vidas en los cuentos? O creo no comprenderte si no es así.

A ver, si y no.- La madre superiora alzó una ceja esperando a que el chico le aclarara.- Creo que mi madre sabía desde un principio aunque inconscientemente que su amor verdadero no existía, por eso decidió honrar la memoria de Daniel antes de tener un romance con Robin en el bosque encantado, si se hubieran conocido, probablemente el arquero no se hubiera casado con Marian y mi madre no hubiera lanzado la maldición. Mi madre siempre ha tenido ese sexto sentido por así decirlo.

Creo no comprender aun Henry, ¿además que tendríamos que ver nosotras entonces? – La madre aun no entendía bien que quería hacer el muchacho.- Pues bien, lo que digo es que el autor escribió lo de los polvos alterando su verdadero destino para hacer que se convierta en una villana. Pero mi madre huyo para cumplir su destino, como sabe, una persona para cambiar tiene que experimentar mucho en su vida, lamentablemente el sufrimiento que es lo que la llevo a hacer lo que hizo, pero sin eso yo no hubiese existido y no hubiera intentado redimirse.

Sé que mi mamá está nerviosa por decirle su sentir a los tres y sé que no quiere causarles daño a ninguno de los 3, los quiere en verdad.- La madre escuchaba atenta.- ¿Me estás diciendo que no se puede decidir por alguien?- El chico asintió.

Henry, en estas cosas debes dejar que el corazón siga sus instintos. No puedes obligar algo. Tu madre debe aprender a tomar las riendas de su vida y destino.- La mirada del chico fue perdiendo su brillo.- ¿Quiere decir que no me ayudará?

No, si lo que quieres es que nosotros le digamos a Regina que hacer.- Lo dijo seria.- Pero es que yo no quiero que le digan a mi madre que hacer, quiero que todos tengan un final feliz. Mi mamá tiene que sincerarse con cada uno, solo el verdadero amor sabrá comprender y lo demostrará a mi madre en el momento preciso. Yo solo quiero que Tinker lance a los tres pretendientes el polvo verde, así tendrían un apoyo para encontrar su verdadero amor. Y mi madre no se sentiría mal después de haber decidido.

La madre superiora se encontraba dudosa de aceptar, pues sabía que en asuntos del corazón era mejor que la magia no interfiera, pero entonces la voz de otra hada que se había mantenido escondida todo ese tiempo apareció.- ¡Lo haré!- Causando el asombro de su jefa y del chico.

Al ver el rostro de su jefa de desaprobación, esta solo mencionó.- Si yo fui causante de toda esta duda por la interferencia del autor, es mi deber enmendar mi error de alguna forma, por favor Azul, déjame demostrar una vez más porque me devolvieron mis alas. – El chico las veía esperanzado, Azul suspiro y acabo asintiendo, después de todo debía confiar en el juicio de una de sus hermanas, aunque verde nunca se había caracterizado por tener el más acertado, sin embargo el que les pedía hacer las cosas era el nuevo autor, uno que en verdad quería darles a todos un final feliz.

Regina preparaba todo para el encuentro con sus tres potenciales amores verdaderos, esta vez sería valiente, no solo les diría lo que siente, también les pondría una prueba, una que solo sería superada si ambos sienten el verdadero amor, había hecho lo justo, lo mejor que podía hacer y estaba sumamente decidida, esto era dar todo o nada.

Entonces escucho ruidos en casa, la puerta se abría y escucho la voz de Henry pidiendo a alguien que pasara, comenzó a bajar las escaleras y al estar a mitad del trayecto de bajar solo sonrió a la invitada.- No estaba segura si ibas a aceptar.- Dijo con sinceridad.

¿Acaso te sientes culpable de algo?- Dijo verde pues gracias a que Regina no siguió el consejo de la hada en el pasado, esta perdió sus alas y fue expulsada de su gremio. – A decir verdad no me siento culpable, pero si te debo una disculpa y agradezco tu presencia aquí.- Tinker sonrió, sabía que el pedir perdón no era algo que sea muy fácil para la morena pero esto era uno disfrazado. - Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan completo?- Pregunto la rubia. Regina entonces la invito a sentarse en la sala una vez que bajo y les explico todo el plan por su parte y Henry explico bien el resto.- Eso, eso es un verdadero desbarajuste, es en extremo peligroso.- Dijo con asombro el hada.- Es lo que hay que hacer…- Dijo la mujer firmemente.- Sé que mi amor está entre ellos y no pienso poner en riesgo el futuro de Henry.- Tinker se encogió de hombros.- Es tu decisión. – Dijo en un tono como si no le importara. Esas mujeres tenían una forma algo extraña de tratarse, pero en el fondo ambas sabían que eran amigas.

* * *

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya había dado la hora en que cito a todos. Curiosamente, los tres pretendientes se encontraron en el pasillo de entrada, bueno Daniel y Emma venían juntos, pero si se extrañaron que este también en la cita Robin, después de todo, ellos pensaban que tenia que ver con que Regina había conseguido un lugar para Daniel, así que los tres extrañados de verse solo se saludaron, ¿de qué tenía que hablar Regina para citar a los tres? Se preguntaban. El que tenía una idea de lo que ocurría era Daniel, la conocía demasiado bien. Entonces el joven moreno tomo del brazo a Emma deteniéndola y viendo que el rubio era el primero en llegar a la entrada y tocar la puerta solo le mencionó en voz baja.- Emma, tienes que decirle tus sentimientos ahora, tal y como lo habíamos planeado en tu casa, aunque él esté aquí.- La rubia solo lo observo, no estaba nada segura de hacerlo, no es que le tuviese miedo a Robin, era simplemente su naturaleza el huir de las complicaciones del corazón, además que no se sentía cómoda con el rubio escuchando.

Pero sabía que Regina tenía algo que decir verdaderamente importante, de modo que los había citado a los tres, eso era obvio, además su tono decía mucho.- Vamos, tenemos llegar a tiempo.- Solo mencionó la rubia al consejo de Daniel.- Para cuando le abrieron la puerta a Robin ellos estaban junto a este. Fue Henry quien les abrió y sonrió.- Pasen, mi mamá los espera en la sala.

Fue así que los tres entraron, primero Robin, seguido de Emma y por último Daniel, quien le había dado el pase a Emma y cerró la puerta de la casa. Todos se sorprendieron al ver quienes estaban en la sala, Regina en el sillón individual, en el sillón de dos personas en uno de los lados estaba ¿Tinker? Ambos rubios se preguntaban que hacia el hada ahí, Henry tomo asiento al lado de esta en la parte desocupada, dejando entonces el sillón grande para tres personas que se encontraba frente al de su madre el espacio a los pretendientes.

Emma por un momento se sintió en el banquillo de los acusados, el orden de izquierda a derecha era Robin, Daniel y Emma como se fueron sentando, el silencio reinaba en la sala, la seriedad de la alcaldesa era evidente, Tinker solo hacia presión en su rodilla con ambas manos en su pierna cruzada, un poco nerviosa y Regina parecía inexpresiva. Henry tenia cierto brillo de excitación en su mirar, que solo le ocasionaba una aventura.

Sin embargo la alcaldesa estaba muy nerviosa, los vio entrar y tomar asiento, su prometido le dio una mirada como pidiendo una explicación una vez que se sentó, pensaba que era una plática intima, en eso no se equivocaba, aunque la alcaldesa hubiera dado su manzano por conocer los pensamientos de cada uno, Daniel apacible sonrió amablemente y saludo a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego sentarse, parecía ser el más sereno de las tres personas que entraban a su casa. Por otro lado Emma, conocía su mirada, era aquella en la que se siente atrapada, ¿pero que le estaba ocurriendo? Se preguntaba la morena.

Fue entonces que su prometido quebró el silencio que se había hecho en la sala desde que los tres entraron y tomaron asiento, pues ni siquiera el hada había pronunciado palabra.- Regina, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nos citaste a todos aquí? ¿Incluso una monja?

Regina apretó un poco su quijada solo por un segundo, el segundo en el que quiso por un momento dar marcha atrás, pero no, de esto dependía su futuro. Sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlos.- Que bueno que vinieron los 3. De lo que quiero hablarles es de mis sentimientos, ni yo misma me reconozco, nunca había dudado de nada en mí al menos no de mi sentir… Como lo vengo haciendo desde hace algunos días.

Esto hizo que sea el rubio el más sorprendido. – Regina, ¿estás dudando de nuestro amor? – La alcaldesa trago un poco de saliva y suspiro.- Si Robin, lo estoy haciendo.- El rubio quedo como piedra, esto no hubiera sucedido si no hubiera llegado el antiguo amor de Regina, cuando pudo reaccionar a las palabras lentamente volteo a ver a Daniel con cierto desconcierto y hasta resentimiento.

No te adelantes Robin.- Dijo Regina al ver su reacción. Daniel por otro lado disimuladamente golpeo con su codo el hombro de Emma para que hablase y diga lo que tenía que decir, pero el efecto fue todo lo contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado y diferente a lo que habían planeado. Emma se levantó de golpe.- Regina creo que no debo estar aquí, evidentemente tienes que aclarar esto con tus dos amores. – Después de todo, Regina había hablado ya con ella en el manzano y sabía lo confundida que estaba.

Regina entonces se levanto de golpe y diciendo a una Emma que caminaba hacia la salida, solo agrego rápidamente.- Tú también tienes algo que escuchar, por favor no te vayas.- Esto hizo que se detuviera.- Por favor vuelve, toma asiento. -Esto hizo que la rubia se volteara enojada.- ¿Para qué? Ya sé lo que tienes que decir… Que nada va a cambiar, elegirás a tu amor. ¿Yo qué diablos tengo que ver en ello? Solo soy tu amiga.

Mucho.- Y en un tono seco y de orden pues Emma era la que siempre le hacía perder la paciencia, si tenía esa "cualidad".- Señorita Swan por favor regrese a su asiento.- Menciono mas como una orden que como una invitación. Emma cerro sus puños.- ¡Porque demonios te tienes que salir siempre con la tuya!- Dijo en cierto berrinche que hacía para ella misma. Que sin embargo externo, regresando a su lugar, volviendo a sentarse y cruzando sus brazos observándola de mala gana.

Daniel solo veía de una a otra. Si no se daban cuenta es que estaban ciegas… Y es lo que parecía, el temor estaba haciendo de las suyas. Pero solo intervendría si Regina no podía apañárselas ella sola, sabía que ella quería hacerlo por sí misma. Así que espero. Regina volvió a tomar asiento y suspiro.

Gracias.- Señalo al acto de la rubia para volver su vista a Robin. Se quitó el anillo y se lo devolvió poniéndolo en la mesa frente a él.- No puedo casarme contigo. Y antes de que culpes a alguien en esta sala, solo voy a decirte una cosa, en una relación siempre es de dos y esos dos integrantes son los que deciden el rumbo que llevara, no te estoy diciendo que no te quiero, lo hago y mucho. No te digo que no me hizo ilusión ser tu esposa, lo hizo y mucho.- Con cada palabra Emma se sumergía más y más en el sillón, quería desaparecer a estar escuchando eso.

Pero Regina continuó.- Pero nuestro destino aun está por verse, muchas cosas que son importantes no las valore por sentirme protegida a tu lado, que tenía un familia a tu lado, pero eso no es todo en una relación que ve hacia el futuro y no solo en el presente. Tengo una hermana que está embarazada y lleva a tu hija. Algo que yo no podré darte nunca y precisamente esta hermana quiere hacerse sentir presente. Tú no sentiste que Marian fuera la misma, sí, yo sabía que te dejaba ir, cuando partiste a Nueva York con ella sin que supiéramos que era mi hermana. Y aunque sé que yo te deje ir y te di esa libertad y aunque sé que yo acepte continuar nuestra relación sabiendo el hecho de que me hiere tu falta de amor, pues una persona verdaderamente enamorada, no decide tan fácilmente volver a retomar una vida matrimonial normal si está enamorada de otra, eso es lo que hiciste… Tú niña no tiene nada que ver con estos sentimientos, también la amo, porque tú la amas. Lo que no tolero es ese pequeño incidente, tu falta de fidelidad porque un hijo no se engendra tan fácilmente.- Esto dijo dando a entender que no fueron una o dos veces, fueron casi desde que se fueron de Storybrooke, más haciendo la cuenta de los meses que tenía su hermana que ellos habían tenido una vida matrimonial plena, Robin no se hizo el difícil por ningún motivo.- Y sin embargo, aun dudo de mi sentir, esto porque algo en mi pasado me mostró que eras la persona para mí.

Al decir esto miro a Daniel.- No es por ti, sé que tú lo sabes, pero el verte de regreso, el tenerte vivo aquí me hizo recordar la clase de persona que era, una valiente que no era sumisa y que amaba libremente sin cadenas, una que respeta el amor que siente, una que ya te supero, pero que hubiera dado todo de si por no ocasionarte este sufrimiento.- Daniel la miraba a los ojos, por un momento sintió como le daban un golpe seco en su corazón y los cerró, pero al abrirlos nuevamente solo asintió.

Fue entonces que llego el turno a Emma, y gracias a él me di cuenta de algo señorita Swan, Emma… Tú y yo estamos marcadas para tener un lazo por siempre, primero pensé que era una burla del destino, primero me sentí amenazada, para luego permitirme abrirte mi corazón y nunca lo he cerrado, aunque me asusta mucho.- Tanto Robin como Emma comenzaron a sentirse más confundidos. - Todo el tiempo salvándonos la una a la otra, si la hija de la mujer que arruinó mi vida en cierto sentido al decirle a mi madre mi secreto, era una niña, ya no la culpo, se que era inocente. Pero ahora creo que entiendes lo amenazada que me sentía y el miedo que tengo al decirte que me gustas Emma Swan y sé que esta confesión te asustará mucho, yo al menos nunca pensé sentir algo por una mujer, eso al menos me causa mucho miedo y confusión, solo sé que al verte ahí muerta no quería que me faltases en la vida y espero que esta confesión no te haga huir.

¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron tanto Robin como Emma sorprendidos pero uno enojado y la otra sin saber que decir pues lo que había ido a decir ya lo había dicho Regina, entonces quedamente Emma respondió a Regina mirándola a los ojos.- No huiré… Tú también me gustas.- La voz del rubio se hizo escuchar mostrando su desesperación.- ¡Esto ya llego muy lejos Regina!- Se levanto.- ¡Déjate ya de esta broma de mal gusto, por favor!

Es que no es una broma. Les estoy diciendo mi sentir y sé que aquí ninguno de los tres estamos seguros de lo que estamos diciendo.- Robin cegado con la furia pasa sus brazos entre Daniel para tomar la chaqueta roja de Emma y atraerla hacia él o al menos esa era su intensión.- ¿Cómo te atreves a poner los ojos en mi prometida?- Emma tomo los brazos de Robin como reflejo al sentirse levantada sorpresivamente, pues toda su atención estaba en Regina. Esta sorprendida por la reacción del arquero, pues sabía que él no era así le gritó ordenando.-¡ Robin cálmate, no me obligues a hacerlo yo!- Pero fue Daniel quien le puso el alto, parándose de golpe empujándolo con su cuerpo devolviendo así a cada rubio a su parte del asiento.- Más vale que escuchen a Regina, si están aquí es porque ella siente algo muy fuerte por ustedes y le son importantes.- Dijo en un tono serio y fuerte, que hizo que ninguno de los dos rubios se les subiese más el fuego de su resentimiento del uno con el otro en estos momentos. Porque en realidad siempre se habían llevado bien. Cordialmente, mejor dicho.

Henry y Tinker abrían los ojos con cada reacción que tenían todos y se sintieron aliviados de que Daniel hubiese intervenido. Entonces volvió a tomar asiento y Regina también. Fue ahí que todo enojado preguntó Robin a su ex novia lo que nadie entendía.- ¿Qué no se supone esta plática debe ser privada? ¿Qué hacen tu hijo y un hada presentes?

Regina sonrió.- Ellos se asegurarán que todos tengamos el final que merecemos, pero como sé que todos aquí nos preguntamos si yo no cometo un error y que no confundo mi sentir, les puedo asegurar, no lo cometo, creo que el reunirlos a los tres ha sido lo más acertado que he hecho desde que adopte a Henry. Yo quiero quitarle las dudas que piensan que tengo, pues ahora que sé que soy correspondida, conozco el lugar en el que debo estar para darme una nueva oportunidad en la vida.

¿Qué piensas hacer Regina?- Pregunto la rubia algo asustada, conocía la mirada que tenia la morena y sabia que no era nada bueno, la morena respondió mostrando lo que tenía planeado hacer, sacando un frasco que tenia escondido entre sus manos lo destapo y del cual bebió desmayándose de inmediato cayendo en el sueño eterno, uno en el que solo el amor verdadero triunfaría y la devolvería al mundo en el que por fin viviría su verdadero amor. Los tres se levantaron asustados intentando atraparla, pero esta cayó sobre su sillón.

¡¿Qué demonios paso?!- Preguntó Emma alterada. - ¡¿Chico que hizo tu madre?!- Volteó mirando a Henry. -Bueno realmente algo muy peligroso pero certero pues ella sabe que cada uno de ustedes la quiere, pero solo uno es amor de verdad, uno en el que ambas personas se corresponden con igual intensidad y es verdadero y ella no teme en creer en el amor que siente. Les ha puesto una prueba para que dejen de dudar de su sentir, está claro, Má tu habías destruido el infierno en el que te metía el mundo de los sueños, pero en realidad te metiste a uno que es común en todos.

El infierno de mi madre no es ese, su infierno es su frío corazón, el que se empeño a tener como reina malvada, el que era tan frío como un tempano de hielo y tan duro como una piedra. Ella hizo modificaciones a la pócima del sueño eterno, para poder mantener vivo su infierno y solo descongelará su corazón el amor que le corresponde. Buena suerte. Ella confía en ustedes. Solo he de agregar una cosa más, yo también confió en ustedes y sé que la despertaran y le devolverán su cálido corazón. Y les prometo felicidad, yo no soy como el antiguo autor que arruina vidas.- Suspiro viendo esperanzado a los tres. Nunca pensó que su madre sería tan valiente e intrepida pero el también confiaba que el amor de su madre, el verdadero estaba entre ellos.

El primero en reaccionar a las palabras del chico fue Daniel que dio un salto de donde estaba cruzando la mesa que le separaba de Regina, le acomodó el cabello para luego besarla tiernamente, pero la última esperanza que tenía guardada se esfumo, la mujer que amaba no despertó, ya no existía un amor verdadero entre ellos, sabía que ella lo quería muchísimo pero hasta ahí y sintió que hizo bien en haber alentado a Emma en decirle que debía decirle lo que sentía.

Entonces sintió un agarre, Robin miraba directo a los ojos a Daniel, sentía que debía demostrar que era el verdadero amor de Regina, el moreno se aparto, dejándola en los brazos de Robin, este suspiro, cerró los ojos y la beso lento, la verdad es que todo su enojo se había esfumado al ver a Regina en peligro, pero él estaba seguro de su amor, al separarse notó que su ex prometida no abría los ojos, confundido, solo se quedo observando a Emma, para luego después de ese segundo de confusión, entendió las palabras de Regina y le tendió a Emma a la mujer que había amado.

La rubia, aun sorprendida por lo que pasaba, sabía que solo dependía de ella. Ella amaba a Regina, pero las cosas en sus amores nunca salían bien, nunca acababan siendo el verdadero amor. ¿Será que esta vez era diferente? La tomo en sus brazos, temerosa de no poder despertarla solo le mencionó al oído.- Estas realmente demente, pero así te amo.- Se fue acercando a esos labios carnosos que tanto había deseado hasta inconscientemente, nunca pensó que el primer beso que le daría a Regina sería así, entonces sus labios tocaron los de ella y sintió un golpe de energía como el que había sentido cuando estaba muriendo, ese remolino furioso y salvaje de amor, entonces sintió que era correspondida y que la abrazaban, de la sorpresa se separó. Era ella, el verdadero amor de Regina era ella.

Gracias.- Le susurro Regina al oído mientras se incorporaba.- ¿De qué?- Pregunto la rubia viéndola a los ojos.- Por no haber huido.- Le sonrió la alcaldesa. – Mientras todos los demás pretendientes veían aliviados la escena.

Entonces Tinker reveló lo que venía a hacer. Saco el polvo verde que custodiaban hadas y lo esparció en los tres candidatos que luchaban por el amor de la reina. – Explicando.- Una persona puede cambiar, en el momento que Emma no había nacido, en el momento que Daniel murió el único candidato que podía hacerla feliz eras tú Robin, pero esto cambio al ella cambiar y encontrar su felicidad por ella sola, al entender que estaba en ella y solo el amor era un extra en el camino de la vida. Sigue esa estela verde y te llevará a la persona que te amara tanto como tú a ella, porque las cosas son así, tus circunstancias cambiaron.- Y sorpresivamente para él lo llevaba lejos de Regina.

Sin embargo en Daniel su destino era muy diferente, miró a Emma y Regina que el polvo prácticamente las unía y les sonrió, el amor verdadero de Daniel también era Regina, pero no era la mujer que tenia frente a él, sintió paz al comprender cuando el polvo de hadas subía hacia el techo de la casa y desaparecía, que se entregó a la magia creyendo que lo llevaría a su verdadero amor y volviendo al lugar donde pertenecía, entonces les sonrió y se despidió sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía traslucido.- Sean muy felices.- Entonces desapareció, pues era el recuerdo de Regina quien lo había traído y debía volver al recuerdo solamente pues él no existía.

Al desaparecer esto le causo cierto pesar a Regina quien dejo escapar una lagrima que Emma seco con una de sus manos delicadamente.- Ahora entiendo porque lo amaste tanto y decidiste hacer todo lo que hiciste. – Regina solo sonrió apenas a Emma y asintió, para luego volverla a besar abrazándola, no quería separarse, era muy triste el saber que Daniel se fue sintiéndose triste y Emma le había dado la paz que nadie excepto Daniel le había dado. Emma correspondió el abrazo y solo mencionó a su oído, todo irá bien.- Sé que todo irá bien.- Respondió bajito a la Rubia.

* * *

 _Dos años después de eso._

Regina y Henry estaban en Granny's esperando a Emma y a sus padres. Cuando vieron pasar por el gran ventanal con el nombre del negocio a Robin con su hijo a un lado, su niña abrazandola y su esposa, la madre de la niña y hermana de Regina al otro lado de él, al parecer iban a la heladería. La morena sonrió al verlo tan feliz. Para luego pasar la mirada a su hijo.- ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? La niña los ha cambiado mucho a ambos, Zelena lo único que necesitaba era conocer el amor para también inspirarlo, se que Robin no podía creer que los polvos lo hubieran enviado hacia Zelena pero ahora se le ve realmente enamorado y feliz con ella, su familia es muy linda y me alegro por él.- El muchacho asintió.- Yo también me alegro, por fin tenemos paz en ese sentido, tú y tu hermana se perdonaron, Miracle sí que es un regalo de luz en sus vidas.

¿No crees que ya tardó mucho tu madre? Si olvido que día es hoy, no se lo va a acabar…- Dijo Regina en tono preocupado pero amenazador, cuando llegaron Mary Margaret y David.- Hola. ¿Cómo están?- Se escucho decir a Snow mientras daba un beso a Henry y otro a Regina y tomaba asiento. David también saludo y se sentó a un lado de su esposa.

Pe… Pero… ¿Qué no se suponía que Emma iría por ustedes? Eso es lo que me había dicho. –Dijo extrañada después de saludarlos. – Eh… Pues sí, pero luego nos dijo que nos veía aquí. – Mencionó aclarando la duda de la alcaldesa. Esta suspiro.- ¿Dónde se metió? Si me sale que se quedo en la oficina con hojas de papeleo que yo ya le había dicho que haga con anterioridad, no se la va a acabar.

Mary y Henry rieron al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de la morena.- ¿Ustedes saben algo que yo no?- Dijo en una pregunta la cual ya sabía la respuesta.- ¿Qué saben?- Entonces contesto Mary.- ¿Nosotros? Nada. En serio que nada.

Entonces una mesera llego colocando un plato en frente de Regina.- Cortesía de la casa, el Cheff espera que sea de su agrado.- Regina giró a ver a la mesera y no se le hizo muy conocida.- Anda convídanos un poco de lo que te mandaron Má ya destápalo.- Dijo Henry alentándola.- Muero de hambre y eso sirve en lo que esperamos a mamá.

La mujer agradecía a Granny con un ligero asentamiento, pero todos los que estaban ahí observaban la mesa al momento que Regina alzó la tapa que cubría el regalo de cortesía. El rostro de la morena mostró su sorpresa, en el plato estaba una sortija de matrimonio con un brillante muy recatado y lindo y pintado el mensaje con chocolate derretido. ¿Te casas conmigo? Regina tragó saliva y volvió a buscar entre la gente en el lugar, viendo cómo salía de la cocina de Granny la rubia que tanto buscaba. La morena se levantó de la mesa poniéndose el anillo, cosa que hizo reir a su rubia.

Esta se quito el mandil y se lo entrego a la anciana para luego reunirse con su novia. -¿Y mi respuesta?- Dijo la rubia en un tono juguetón.- ¿Qué no es obvia señorita Swan?- Dijo Regina.- Pero quiero escucharla alcaldesa Mills.- Mientras Emma le sonreía de forma encantadora.

Si…- Fue entonces que Emma la abrazó robándole un beso y los habitantes que pudieron presenciar la escena les aplaudieron deseando mucha felicidad, lejos había quedado aquel odio que tenían por Regina Mills y esta aprendió que el pasado es algo que vale mucho pero que no es importante dejarlo en el presente y el presente es un regalo con un toque de sabiduría de vida que nos deja los aprendizajes de las lecciones importantes del pasado para tener un mejor futuro, uno que nunca cambiaría por nada del mundo, uno en el que se ve tan feliz como nunca.- Te amo Regina Mills, feliz aniversario.- Regina le regaló una enorme sonrisa a Emma, de esas que sabían que la cautivaban para luego responderle.- Y yo a ti Emma Swan y yo a ti…

Y fue así que la vida les dio el regalo más grande que pudieran tener, el verdadero amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
